


Vamos Falar Sobre Amor

by Nymus



Category: Big Bang (Band), F. T. Island
Genre: Best Friends, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Gay, Hoonri, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: Em uma noite, os limites entre amizade e amor foram ultrapassados. Agora cabia a eles saberem o que realmente queriam daquele relacionamento.





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história está postada no Spirit Fanfics, Nyah Fanfictions e no meu LJ.

 

Lee SeungHyun deitou na cama do hotel e respirou fundo. A promoção em Taipei estava acabando e ele poderia voltar para casa em breve. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, querendo afastar da sua mente os gritos histéricos e todos os pedidos que escutou durante o dia. Escutava sons baixos vindos dos outros quartos onde a equipe ficaria hospedada, mas eram possíveis de serem facilmente ignorados.

Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça branca justa e puxou o celular de lá. Abriu os olhos e deslizou o dedo na tela fazendo sua senha de segurança e desbloqueando o aparelho. Havia sete ligações perdidas, cerca de doze mensagens no Line. As chamadas poderiam ser respondidas depois, quatro delas eram de JiYong provavelmente querendo saber como tinha sido, uma do seu sócio na boate, uma de YongBae e outra de DaeSung. Ligaria para todos eles depois, queria apenas um pouco de silêncio antes que pudesse se decidir se iria jantar no quarto ou desceria ao salão com a equipe.

Quando as mensagens abriram diante de seus olhos, o nome com os dois hangul indicava uma única mensagem. SeungRi ignoraria todas as outras porque aquela pessoa sempre era a mais importante e, geralmente, mandava mais mensagens do que apenas uma.

_Terminou._

SeungRi leu diversas vezes aquela mensagem como se não pudesse acreditar e não podia mesmo. Então, piscou e acordou, sentando-se na cama com rapidez e apertou o botão de discar. Alguns toques e a voz sonolenta atendeu do outro lado.

— Você está bem?

_— Eu não vou sair com você hoje..._

Choi JongHoon respondeu do outro lado da linha com uma voz tão rouca e baixa que SeungRi fez um esforço para entendê-la. O coração dele era um idiota por bater daquela maneira toda vez que ficava sem ver ou ouvir a voz de JongHoon por tanto tempo. SeungRi deu um soco em seu próprio peito querendo que aquilo parasse, mas nunca funcionava.

— Oe! Sua mensagem!

_— Hmmm…?_ — alguns barulhos arrastados —  _ah é você. Achei que estivesse na Tailândia…_

SeungRi não quis corrigi-lo porque não era importante. Pensar no estado lastimável do outro, despedaçava o coração agitado de forma cruel. — Quanto você bebeu?

_— Eu parei de contar na quarta garrafa._

SeungRi apertou o telefone e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, atrás da calma necessária. JongHoon se embebedava sozinho e aconteciam coisas a ele quando estava nesse estado, como quase ser atropelado e cair em cima de alguém. SeungRi sempre ficava alerta e por isso, tinham combinado de que deveriam beber sempre juntos, para não tornar a situação de beber de forma solitária mais miserável do que já era. JongHoon evitava beber com os amigos da banda porque assumia seu papel de líder e cuidava deles.

_— Não briga comigo, oppa. Eu realmente estou triste…_  — JongHoon murmurou e SeungRi abriu os olhos, fitando um ponto no carpete.

A vontade de ir embora o assolou e SeungRi revirou os olhos, respirando profundamente novamente.

— Por quê?

_— Porque não quero ficar sozinho…_

_Eu sei._  — Não, porque terminou?

_— Ah, isso. Disse que não suportava a pressão da imprensa atrás dela. Que fãs tinham ameaçado. Ela não conseguia se concentrar nos treinos, os fãs dela me viram como alguém que iria prejudicar sua carreira._

— Não aguenta? Há! Que tipo de atleta ela pensa que é para não suportar isso?

JongHoon não respondeu e SeungRi pode ouvir a pesada respiração. Droga, não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas. Ele tinha apresentado o amigo a ginasta, sabia que ela era o tipo de JongHoon e não estava enganado quanto a isso. Quando os dois começaram a sair, SeungRi sorria com a felicidade dele e depois batia sua cabeça na parede querendo tirar o ciúme que queria se acumular dentro dele. Não tinha qualquer sucesso nisso.

— Beba água — SeungRi ordenou — quando eu voltar, você me explica melhor, ne?

JongHoon concordou e desligou o telefone. SeungRi lançou o celular na cama e enfiou a rosto nas mãos, tentando se acalmar. Ele tinha todos os treinamentos possíveis, mas havia momentos como aqueles, que sentia que nada que fizesse o acalmaria. Quis ir embora, de volta a Coreia, mas tinha compromissos.

Um coração partido podia aguardar mais uns dias, ele pensou, sabia por experiência própria.

 

 

SeungRi tinha desembarcado pela tarde e foi a empresa assinar os papéis necessários. No início da noite, entrava no seu prédio carregando sua mala de viagem. Estava com o celular nas mãos e quando saiu do elevador no andar que morava, apertou para discar para JongHoon. O som do toque ecoou pelo corredor e erguendo os olhos, SeungRi viu o amigo sentado do lado da porta.

JongHoon parecia cansado, o cabelo preto estava bagunçado, ele tinha bolsa sob os olhos escuros, a camisa listrada não estava ajudando na aparência dele e a calça preta parecia nova. SeungRi pensou se ele estava com a agenda muito cheia por causas das atividades do FT Island, onde JongHoon era o guitarrista. O grupo tinha acabado de lançar o álbum de dez anos da banda e estava em atividades frenéticas.

Era assim, SeungRi o via e seu coração se agitava no peito de forma dolorosa. Era como as coisas tinham que ser, ele cantava sobre isso nas músicas de amor. Aquele sentimento que deveria ser caloroso, era quente como o inferno e espalhava-se por seu corpo de maneira cruel. JongHoon ignorava tudo o que causava nele, SeungRi pensou enquanto ainda o encarava com o celular numa mão e a outra apertando firmemente a alça da mala de viagem.

Então, como se livrasse do feitiço que sempre o acometia, SeungRi sorriu e se aproximou, balançando o celular. JongHoon ficou de pé e sorriu também.

— Eu não precisei ligar, minha garota está aqui me esperando. Estou lisonjeado.

— Você é muito severo,  _oppa_. Eu prefiro que você não fique irritado.

Os dois riram e SeungRi colocou o código de segurança na porta e convidou o amigo para entrar. Largou a mala na porta, deixando os sapatos e calçando as pantufas de panda que tinham sido presente de JongHoon. O amigo retirou as botas que usava e calçou as  _sulippos_  vermelhas que eram suas e estavam guardadas no armário da entrada.

— Você parece cansado — SeungRi disse, arrastando os pés no piso de madeira, indo em direção a cozinha que era separada da sala de estar por uma bancada onde ele costumava fazer as refeições. JongHoon o seguiu em silêncio, enquanto SeungRi lavava as mãos e pegava cervejas na geladeira. — Muitas atividades?

— As de sempre. As promoções estão acabando, vamos lançar um novo álbum no Japão.

— Sério? Sempre produzindo, heim? — SeungRi sorriu e apontou o espaçoso e confortável sofá da sala de estar.

— Uhum — JongHoon despencou no sofá e ergueu os olhos para SeungRi que se sentou sem tirar os olhos dele. A forma como a camisa listrada estava justa no corpo de JongHoon parecia proposital e as mangas apertavam os braços fortes de tal forma que SeungRi pensava que se o amigo mexesse mais o braço, o tecido ia rasgar.

Notando que estava olhando demais, SeungRi abriu a cerveja e escutou JongHoon imitar seu gesto. Os dois fizeram um brinde simbólico e SeungRi bebeu uma grande quantidade, repentinamente com sede. Ele limpou a boca e voltou a olhar o amigo.

— É tão tranquilo ficar com você — JongHoon confessou com a lata nos lábios.

— Você está bem?

JongHoon balançou a cabeça. — As atividades me deixam ocupado, não consigo ficar pensando nisso.

— Você gostava tanto assim dela?

— Não sei… Acho que um pouco. Estou ficando velho para ficar sozinho.

— Ah sim, muito velho, nossa, logo não vai conseguir mais andar e a pele vai cair toda.

JongHoon riu e bebeu a cerveja desviando os olhos.

— Não tem problema — SeungRi deslizou no sofá para perto dele — eu vou te fazer companhia a noite toda. Tenho comida e tenho cerveja e soju. Além disso, você pode se gabar por ter ficado triste e contar a todos como sou uma ótima pessoa que ajuda os amigos.

— Você é minha namorada mais perfeita — JongHoon disse, fazendo um biquinho e encostou a cabeça no braço de SeungRi — cuide de mim,  _oppa_.

Qualquer cansaço foi esquecido. As latas de cerveja e garrafas de soju foram se acumulando na mesa de vidro do centro da sala. Petiscos estavam em vasilhas, as embalagens estavam dentro da pia da cozinha. A TV estava ligada e os joysticks do videogame estavam prontos, caso fosse necessário.

A conversa era sobre as apresentações, sobre o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. Era natural que eles compartilhassem tudo. SeungRi ainda lembrava de ter visto JongHoon, anos atrás, e ter pedido para ser amigo dele. Os dois tinham a mesma idade, as formalidades seriam relevadas. O amor veio depois, naquela época, SeungRi estava sozinho no mundo do entretenimento e teve sorte por JongHoon ser uma pessoa disposta a ser seu amigo.

Depois disso, tinham passado muito tempo juntos, viajado juntos, festas surpresas juntos. A companhia dele tornou-se essencial e SeungRi nunca soube quando foi que se apaixonou por ele. Primeiro com receio, porque nunca tinha se apaixonado antes, depois sem nenhuma restrição porque era assim que levava a vida. Saia com mulheres, até namorava alguma por pouco tempo, mas ninguém o fazia feliz ou completo da mesma forma que o melhor amigo.

SeungRi era o típico caso de amor unilateral, escondido e doloroso. Ele era o cara das músicas de amor que não davam certo, todas aquelas letras cantavam o que ele sentia por anos. Era tão digno de pena que nem mesmo se suportava quando o sentimento que possuía por JongHoon saltava em seu peito e o lembrava de como era intenso e queria sua total atenção e irrestrita atenção.

Para disfarçar sua tristeza e fome de amor, ele lidava bem com a comédia e com longas estadias longe de JongHoon na esperança que o sentimento cedesse. Tudo era pior quando voltava e o amigo abraçava de forma genuína por estar com saudades. Estar nos braços do guitarrista era como estar num ponto seguro como ele nunca havia sentido antes.

Com o tempo, as pequenas coisas que o satisfaziam, não mais eram compensadoras. SeungRi queria mais, ele queria tudo. Estava se tornando tão doentio ficar do lado de JongHoon quando isso o machucava mais do que o agradava, no entanto, ele não conseguia deixá-lo porque ficava sem fôlego só de pensar na ideia de se separar dele de forma concreta.

— Eu queria tanto que você fosse uma garota… — JongHoon disse, lentamente, alterado pela bebida.

SeungRi distraiu-se de seus pensamentos e sentado no chão, ao lado das pernas do amigo, ele virou-se para encará-lo.

— O que você quer, huh?

— Um pouco de carinho — o membro do FT Island declarou, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça no sofá macio — me sinto tão solitário e carente...

A bebida dava esperanças a SeungRi. Deveria ser o maior idiota de todos por se permitir isso. Ele largou a lata de cerveja em cima da mesa e virou o corpo, metendo-se entre as pernas de JongHoon, subindo suas mãos pelo joelho até as coxas. JongHoon abriu os olhos e o fitou, sem entender.

— Que diabos está fazendo?

— Vou fazer  _carinho_  em você — SeungRi disse com as mãos entrando embaixo da camiseta do outro homem. JongHoon contorceu-se com cócegas, mas não o impediu.

— Você é louco.

— Você pode pedir para parar quando quiser… Ou pode fechar os olhos e imaginar o que quiser.

JongHoon estava sorrindo e fechou os olhos, dando uma permissão muda para que ele continuasse. Não era estranho que eles se tocassem, algumas brincadeiras tinham mais toques do que essas, não havia porque o guitarrista achar que algo não estava dentro desse espectro de amizade.

As mãos passaram pelo abdômen duro e ergueram o tecido da camiseta, expondo a pele bronzeada de sol. SeungRi aproximou o rosto e farejou a pele, todos os sentidos do seu corpo tinham despertado e lutava para manter a sobriedade, o deixando confuso. Quando seus lábios tocaram a pele, escutou um risinho do outro e não conseguiu mais parar.

A camiseta foi empurrada até onde ele conseguiu e toda a pele descoberta recebeu o toque de seus lábios. Os beijos passaram a sugar a pele e marcá-la, a lambê-la, até mordiscar. JongHoon deixou um gemido escapar dos lábios dele e o som produziu um efeito mágico em SeungRi que se encorajou ainda mais.

Sua exploração não o satisfazia. Ele ergueu os olhos e viu JongHoon ainda sorrindo, de olhos fechados. Abaixou os olhos e fitou a calça. Sua mão foi para lá, tão certa do que queria fazer que SeungRi não conseguia pensar com mais nenhuma clareza. Tocou o volume, endurecido e uma corrente elétrica passou por cada célula do seu corpo. Saber que ele era o responsável por aquilo, fez o sangue dele transforma-se em lava. Queria derreter e fundir-se a JongHoon de uma forma ou de outra, sim, ele faria isso.

JongHoon abriu os olhos e como notando o que estava acontecendo, encarou SeungRi, parecendo tão confuso que fez o membro do Big Bang rir.

— O que está fazendo? — o guitarrista perguntou, o cabelo preto caia sobre seus olhos e ele parecia ter acordado de algum sonho bom.

—  _Carinho_ … — SeungRi respondeu, com uma voz de fingida inocência, ainda o massageando por cima do tecido grosso da calça — quer que eu pare?

Não houve resposta e SeungRi abriu a calça e enfiou a mão na abertura. Ele mesmo ficou duro por sentir o outro com uma ereção por sua causa. Foi como se um novo mundo estivesse se abrindo para ele e queria explorar tudo antes que acabasse. Esfregou-se na perna do outro para que ele também sentisse que estava do mesmo jeito.

Ergueu os olhos e JongHoon ainda o encarava.

— Você é gay? — perguntou baixinho.

— Você quer que eu pare, JongHoonie?

O guitarrista balançou a cabeça em negativa, com os olhos bem abertos, observando tudo o que SeungRi fez depois.

Como tinha pensando tantas vezes, SeungRi fez algumas coisas que tinha desejado. Segurar o pênis de JongHoon, massageá-lo, beijá-lo, lambê-lo. Escutava os gemidos baixos dele e sua respiração acelerada. Mesmo se houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse impedir SeungRi, não havia muito o que ser feito. O gosto dele era tão bom, nada do que havia sentido antes, parecia feito para ele. Colocar todo o membro na boca era tão saboroso quanto lamber ou beijar. JongHoon não precisou falar nada sobre quando ia gozar, SeungRi apenas ergueu os olhos e soube quando o momento chegou. Ao final, SeungRi lambia os lábios não querendo beber nenhuma gota do gosto de JongHoon.

— Meu deus… Como foi que…?  _Você já fez isso antes?_  E não minta para mim… — as perguntas vieram num sussurro.

— Talvez… — SeungRi disse, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá e arrumando as calças como se não tivesse sido nada demais. Então, o olhou e JongHoon o encarava com desconfiança. — O que foi? Você está com nojo?

— Não. Estou surpreso — Ele respondeu e abaixou a camiseta, mexendo-se no sofá.

SeungRi desviou os olhos e fitou a mesa cheia de latas. A sanidade voltou com força e ele estava se perguntando porque diabos tinha feito isso. Um momento de paixão e JongHoon poderia nunca mais falar com ele. E então? Iria se arrepender ou agradecer por ter aquela lembrança? Sua cabeça latejou e ele passou a língua nos dentes, querendo mais do sabor do seu amor.

JongHoon ficou de pé e cambaleou até o corredor. Lá, num único movimento, ele retirou a camiseta e a soltou no chão. SeungRi acompanhou todos os gestos com muita atenção. O guitarrista apoiou-se na parede e mexeu a cabeça.

— Vamos para o quarto terminar isso — disse — sofás me deixam desconfortável.

Não foi necessário um segundo pedido, SeungRi levantou-se, trôpego do sofá e seguiu até o quarto.


	2. Dois

A introdução de  _I Hope_  tocava no fundo da mente de Choi JongHong uma vez após a outra após a outra. Eram os seis segundos iniciais, ele adorava aquela introdução, mas não queria ouvir nada agora, a cabeça latejava, seu corpo estava, de alguma forma, diferente. Abriu os olhos e deixou a visão se acostumar a penumbra.  
  
 _I Hope_  tocou novamente e ele jurou jogar o celular pela janela. Arrastou-se na cama e passou pelo outro corpo que estava repousando ali. Caiu da cama e tateou uma calça. Era de couro, não era sua. Achou outra calça e lá havia apenas sua carteira.  
  
Levantou-se devagar e saiu do quarto atrás do maldito aparelho. Tropeçou na sua camiseta esquecida no corredor. Apanhou a peça e continuou perseguindo o som. Viu a sala de estar que conhecia cheias de latas e garrafas de soju, piscou algumas vezes, o mundo fazendo sentido novamente. Achou o celular no sofá, a imagem de um HongKi sorridente aparecia no visor e sumia. Ele apoiou uma mão no encosto e se inclinou, pegando o aparelho do inferno, levando ao ouvido.  
  
— Quê? — perguntou, sem vontade de falar.  
  
 _— AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?_  
  
Lee HongKi gritou do outro lado e JongHoon afastou o celular, irritado com a atitude pouco cortês do outro e se ouvisse mais daquilo tinha certeza que parte de seu cérebro ia derreter, se não já estivesse derretido. Piscou novamente, jogou a camiseta no ombro e colocou a mão livre entre os olhos e apertou ali.  
  
— O que foi?  
  
 _— COMO O QUE FOI? SÃO NOVE HORAS. ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?_  
  
— Por que está gritando?  
  
 _— EU VOU TE MATAR!_  
  
 _— Me dá esse telefone aqui_ — Minari falou ao fundo e JongHoon escutou uma discussão, até que o baterista assumiu a ligação com os berros de HongKi no fundo  _— Hyung, onde você está? Você está bem?_  
  
JongHoon abriu os olhos e fitou o sofá, as imagens voltando a sua cabeça. Ele finalmente notou que estava nu e usou a camisa para cobrir suas partes íntimas, olhando em volta. A casa de SeungRi estaria silenciosa se não fosse pelo relógio próximo a televisão gigantesca. O tic tac meticuloso funcionava como um metrônomo e estava arrastando a mente dele para o ocorrido na noite anterior.  
  
 _— Hyung?_  
  
— O quê? — JongHoon murmurou, perdido. Ele olhou para trás, para o quarto de onde viera, a suíte principal e piscou diversas vezes, dando-se conta do que aconteceu.  
  
 _— Os empresários japoneses já estão aqui. Venha o mais rápido possível._  
  
Que empresários japoneses? Do que ele estava falando? O som do tic tac o estava induzindo a loucura.  
  
— O quê? — perguntou novamente, totalmente sem saber o que estava acontecendo.  
  
 _— A reunião. Te avisamos ontem sobre o horário dela. Mudou, você não viu?_  
  
A única coisa que ele lembrava de ver ontem com muita clareza era seu pênis sumindo dentro da boca de SeungRi e aparecendo quando a língua atrevida o lambia e depois a boca o engolia novamente. Tudo naquela mesma sala, naquele sofá pecaminoso. Ele afastou-se do móvel, como se ali fosse um lugar maldito e as imagens do quarto vieram e explodiram em sua cabeça. Meu deus, o que tinha feito?  
  
O celular caiu no chão com um baque seco em cima do carpete macio e JongHoon caminhou na ponta dos pés de volta ao quarto e verificou o que ele sabia. SeungRi estava dormindo ali, de costas, um braço esticado para fora da cama, a mão pendurada. A presença do dono da casa parecia preencher todo o quarto, toda a casa, todo o mundo.  
  
JongHoon colocou as duas mãos na boca para evitar fazer barulho enquanto a voz macia de SeungRi estava em sua mente “ _não se preocupe, eu serei cuidadoso, eu sou seu oppa, certo?_ ”. Por que essa brincadeira idiota de o chamar de  _oppa_  tinha tomado esse lado sensual? SeungRi era muitas coisas, mas não era seu  _oppa_  e ele deveria parar de falar isso como se fosse uma garota apaixonada. Seu horror não era ouvir as palavras quentes do cantor, era saber que SeungRi estava atrás dele, inclinado sobre seu corpo, mordiscando sua orelha e que ele, Choi JongHoon, no alto de sua loucura falou “ _serei seu, oppa, apenas faça o que quiser comigo_ ”.  
  
 _Não, ele não tinha dito isso.  
Não._  
Ele tinha dito sim. Ele tinha dito mais do que sim, ele tinha pedido por mais, tinha elogiado SeungRi, tinha declarado que estava amando tudo aquilo.  
  
JongHoon mordeu o dedo até sangrar e se escondeu quando SeungRi murmurou alguma coisa e virou na cama. JongHoon sentia que o coração ia sair pela boca, ele inclinou-se novamente e olhou para dentro do quarto, SeungRi tinha se enrolando no lençol e deixando as costas nuas para que o guitarrista pudesse ver as marcas deixadas por seus dedos na pele branca do vocalista do Big Bang,  
  
Lembrava bem quando isso aconteceu. “ _Ah, isso é tão bom_ ” JongHoon escutou sua voz, quando se virou na cama e viu SeungRi avançar em sua direção, com um olhar apaixonado que ele nunca tinha visto antes. A boca dele apanhou os lábios de JongHoon e ele foi beijado com tanta paixão que seus dedos apertaram a pele das costas e puxavam SeungRi para mais perto dele, o quanto pudesse ficar perto.  
  
Tinha que dar o fora dali antes que algo pior acontecesse. Ele não poderia encará-lo e dizer “bom dia” sem morrer antes. Entrou no quarto na ponta dos pés e apanhou suas peças de roupa com rapidez e saiu, fechando a porta com muito cuidado. No corredor, ele vestiu-se como se um demônio de algum inferno fosse abrir a porta do quarto e matá-lo. Enquanto vestia-se, notou as marcas dos dedos do amigo em seu corpo e lembrou de como elas apertavam forte, como se JongHoon fosse fugir durante o sexo e por isso, ele precisava ser mantido ali com aquela força. No entanto, não se lembrava de ter achado ruim, gostou tanto de ser segurado daquele jeito, SeungRi não era violento, mas a rudeza dele tinha feito JongHoon achar que ele tinha sido a melhor transa que teve em sua vida. Ele não ia quebrar se houvesse força, não era como estar com as garotas, era muito diferente.  
  
Foi até o banheiro e se encarou no espelho antes de jogar água no rosto. Ergueu a cabeça e verificou a imensa marca em seu pescoço e sufocou um grito de horror, deslizando os dedos nela e notando a precisão dos lábios de SeungRi. Fechou os olhos, sentindo que ia morrer. Abriu o armário do banheiro e apanhou o frasco de analgésicos ali, ingerindo dois comprimidos de uma vez. Respirou fundo e quando apanhou a toalha, a ponta bateu no frasco que caiu, espalhando os comprimidos por todos os lados, dentro e fora da pia.  
  
Sem saber se recolhia os comprimidos ou se ia embora, ele ficou encarando e escutou um outro som vindo do quarto. Não podia ficar ali mais nenhum minuto.  
  
Secou o rosto de qualquer jeito e saiu do banheiro. Pegou o celular no chão, enfiou no bolso e foi até a porta, calçando as botas sem amarrar e olhou para a mala do dono da casa, esquecida ali. Ele não podia sair com o corpo todo marcado. Deitou a mala e abriu a senha dela, achando que SeungRi ainda teria problemas por escolher 0307 como senha, aquele cretino que usava seu aniversário para senhas de coisas importantes. Mexeu na mala, pegou um casaco da Nike de moletom e um lenço azul com borda preta onde o nome Chanel estava costurado a mão com linha dourada. Vestiu o casaco e enrolou o lenço no pescoço.  
  
Sem esperar mais, ele fugiu, como se fosse um ladrão.  
  
Chegar na FNC Entertainment demoraria com o trânsito insano das manhãs de Seul, a empresa ficava distante da casa de SeungRi. JongHoon estava com os olhos fechados a viagem toda de táxi, xingando-se de todos os palavrões que conhecia em todos os idiomas que sabia falar. Para seu horror, ele sabia muitos porque SeungRi havia lhe ensinado mais do que era necessário. Aquelas roupas roubadas o estavam perturbando com aquele perfume do amigo.  
  
 _I Hope_  tocou novamente e ele jurou que iria destruir aquele celular. Levou ao ouvido e murmurou um “quê?” tão fraco que achou que ia vomitar depois. Não sabia se estava passando mal por ter bebido como se não houvesse amanhã, por ter feito sexo como se nunca houvesse feito antes (e tecnicamente, ele nunca havia feito com outro homem), ou porque a música que ele tanto gostava parecia uma tortura a sua saúde mental.  
  
 _— Você está chegando?_ — Minari perguntou — _Me dá esse telefone, você não sabe o que vai fazer…_  
  
 _— Não sei? EU VOU MATAR ESSE MALDITO, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO, CHOI JONGHOON? EU VOU TE MATAR!_  
  
HongKi berrou e JongHoon novamente afastou o telefone, ainda de olhos fechados. Levou o telefone aos lábios.  
  
— Estou a caminho — e desligou em seguida.  
  
Não sabia como poderia lidar com HongKi sendo que não conseguia lidar consigo mesmo. Levou a mão aos lábios e a proximidade com o casaco fez ele respirar fundo e absorver o perfume de SeungRi.  
Desgraçado, ele adorava aquela fragrância.  
Era tão poderosa e sensual, igual ao amigo.  
 _Ah, Seunghyun~_ , sua própria voz soou tão cheia de uma redenção, que ele nem sabia que podia sentir, em sua mente no momento que gozava novamente no quarto.  
  
Soltou um berro dentro do táxi quando a imagem do amigo lambendo os lábios veio a sua mente e fez o motorista pular de susto no banco. O carro ficou sem controle por segundos e o motorista olhou para trás, segurando o volante com muita força.  
  
— Você está bem, senhor? O que foi isso?  
  
— Oh, me desculpe… Por favor, me desculpe.  
  
O taxista voltou a olhar para a frente e o encarava pelo retrovisor. JongHoon cobriu o rosto com as mãos e quis morrer. Para fechar com chave de ouro sua manhã, JongHoon não estava com sua carteira. Lembrou-se vagamente de ter jogado ela para o lado no quarto quando viu que não era seu celular. Desceu correndo do táxi e entrou pela porta giratória da agência a todo vapor.  
  
A recepcionista sorriu quando ele chegou ao balcão, com a respiração alterada. Ela parecia tão fresca naquela manhã, com a maquiagem em dia, o cabelo puxado para trás, aquele lenço branco com um nó delicado em seu pescoço. A imagem dela só o fazia pensar em como estava esbaforido, o cabelo com nós da manhã, uma sombra de barba em alguns trechos do seu rosto. Ele não poderia se apresentar assim aos empresários japoneses.  
  
Ele olhou em volta, desesperado. Não podia pedir dinheiro a ela, meu deus, não falava mais do que “oi, está chovendo, está nevando, boa noite” com ela. Naquele momento, Song SeungHyun entrava no prédio, carregando copos de café de uma cafeteria famosa, fazendo um verdadeiro malabarismo com tudo o que trazia. JongHoon correu até ele e o outro membro do FT Island abriu um sorriso quando o viu e depois desviou os olhos, fazendo uma careta.  
  
— Está fedendo a álcool,  _hyung_  — reclamou.  
  
— Eu preciso de dinheiro para o táxi.  
  
SeungHyun o encarou, inclinando o rosto por causa da quantidade de coisas que levava e fez um bico com os lábios. Ele foi até o balcão e deixou as coisas ali, tirando a carteira do bolso. Nem teve tempo de pegar o dinheiro, JongHoon pegou a carteira da mão dele e correu para fora. O taxista estava parado do lado do carro, de braços cruzados. Ele lhe entregou o dinheiro, pensando que queria ir embora e morrer em casa, ao invés disso, voltou correndo para dentro da agência, entregando a carteira, sem falar nada.  
  
— Pode levar para a sala de reuniões três? — perguntou SeungHyun a recepcionista — Ou peça para que alguém leve?  
  
O segundo guitarrista do FT Island puxou JongHoon pelo braço e entraram no elevador. Não falaram nada durante o trajeto até o sétimo andar, onde novamente segurou o  _hyung_  pelo braço e o arrastou pelo corredor até a sala onde as roupas eram guardadas.  
  
— Tire essas roupas e vamos logo, Hongki _-hyung_  vai te matar se você se atrasar mais.  
  
JongHoon estava retirando o casaco e quando viu as marcas no seu braço, ele vestiu novamente. — Eu vou te ajudar nas roupas.  
  
As roupas foram selecionadas sem muito esforço e JongHoon trocou-se rapidamente, ainda mantendo o lenço no pescoço. Olhou-se no espelho. Tudo bem, aquela camisa branca era quase transparente, mas escondia bem suas marcas. A calça vermelha não tinha cheiro de cerveja, soju ou sexo, então, era melhor. Jogou água no cabelo e o empurrou para trás, penteando com os dedos. Quando saiu do vestiário, SeungHyun acenou com a cabeça aprovando. JongHoon pensou que não estava tão ruim agora, mas não estava tão elegante quanto o outro guitarrista, com o seu cabelo castanho moldando o topete, a camisa preta, a calça justa rasgada, aqueles acessórios na cintura.  
  
SeungHyun se aproximou dele e encarou seus olhos, como se estivesse querendo descobrir o que tinha acontecido. As mãos vieram em direção ao pescoço de JongHoon e soltaram o lenço para depois o amarrar de um melhor jeito. SeungHyun riu quando viu a marca no pescoço dele.  
  
— Sabe, a gente é pego por esses detalhes — ele disse, dando um nó no lenço e piscou um olho a ele — não deixe que Hongki _-hyung_  veja isso porque ele vai destruir o prédio — deu um tapinha no ombro de JongHoon — vamos.  
  
Na sala de reuniões três, todos estavam gargalhando. As bebidas e pães que SeungHyun fora buscar, tinham sido entregues conforme as instruções, os empresários coreanos estavam mastigando e os empresários japoneses estavam gargalhando e secando as lágrimas. No centro de toda a atenção, estava Lee JaeJin, entretendo todos. HongKi estava sentado, fingindo se divertir e lhe lançou um olhar mortal quando o viu.  
  
— Oh, Choi JongHoon chegou! — o presidente disse, apontando para ele — Então vamos começar.  
  
Ele nem sabia do que se tratava a reunião. HongKi sentou a seu lado e o beliscou com tanta força que JongHoon não se chateou, apenas agradeceu. Mais dor e ele voltaria para a realidade já que não se sentia nela. O celular vibrou em seu bolso. Discretamente ele olhou o visor e ao ver o V acompanhado do I acompanhado de  _Oppa_  em hangul, seu coração quis sair pela boca, a prévia da mensagem era um ursinho apaixonado. Iria destruir o celular e nunca mais usaria  _oppa_  para nada, nem em piadas, nem em brincadeiras, em nada. Ele empurrou o celular de volta para o bolso e pegou a garrafa de água da mesa e bebeu tudo num gole só até engasgar. HongKi bateu em suas costas, preocupado de verdade e todos na sala olharam para ele, que se desculpou, apanhando o guardanapo que JaeJin lhe estendeu.  
  
HongKi farias as honras ou já podia se matar?  
  
  
  
  
JongHoon estava segurando o café com as duas mãos e respirou fundo o ar do topo do prédio da FNC, onde havia um bem cuidado jardim. De alguma forma, a reunião foi um sucesso, tudo pareceu se ajeitar. Depois de tantas desgraças, uma coisa boa.  
  
Ele suspirou pesadamente e bebeu o café que SeungHyun lhe ofereceu. Sua cabeça ainda doía, seu corpo estava ficando dolorido, o dedo mordido doía. Suspirou novamente e o celular voltou a vibrar no bolso. Ele não ia olhar, ele sabia que era SeungRi. Não podia lidar com isso agora, talvez nunca.  
  
Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Ah, ali era tão tranquilo, afastava o turbilhão de sua mente. Como é que tinha feito sexo com SeungRi? Como é que o encararia agora? E por que diabos ele sabia fazer todas aquelas coisas? Certamente que o amigo já devia ter dormido com outros homens. Por que isso o incomodava? Aquele maldito pervertido que quis lamber seu corpo todo. JongHoon também era pervertido porque deixou.  
  
Abriu os olhos e encarou o céu azul, sem nuvens. Um convite a imensidão. Se sentiria bem se pudesse acalmar os pensamentos. Parou de encarar o céu e olhou para frente e bebeu mais do café. Sua suposta paz foi quebrada por passos furiosos. Antes mesmo do vocalista do FT Island aparecer em seu campo de visão, JongHoon sabia que era ele. HongKi tinha nascido para ser uma estrela, era o que JongHoon sempre achara, ao vê-lo ali, sob o sol, o amigo e companheiro de banda parecia ainda mais brilhante e magnânimo, o cabelo castanho reluzia, a pele branca reluzia, a roupa rosa reluzia.  
  
— _Yah!_  Você não viu nenhuma mensagem?  
  
JongHoon balançou a cabeça em negativo.  
  
— Onde você estava?  
  
O guitarrista não respondeu, bebeu mais café e não quis pensar onde ele estava. No paraíso ou no inferno.  
  
— SeungRi-sshi voltou, não é?  
  
Ouvir aquele nome lhe causava arrepios pelo corpo.  
  
— Você estava com ele, não estava?  
  
— Eu não vi as mensagens, me desculpe. Não vai acontecer novamente.  
  
HongKi sentou-se do seu lado e o encarou.  
  
— Eu já te disse que ele é má influência para você. Por que nunca me escuta? Você é teimoso e fica andando com ele de cima para baixo e bebendo como um louco. Você sabe a fama dele, não deveria fazer isso com você — o vocalista disse com um tom ameno, parecendo que ia desistir de brigar com ele. JongHoon o olhou de lado, o discurso do amigo não era novo, HongKi era educado com SeungRi e essa era a maior interação dos dois.  
  
A culpa de chamar SeungRi de  _oppa_  era de HongKi. Ele dizia que JongHoon parecia uma garotinha apaixonada, borboleteando em volta do membro do BigBang como as garotas bobinhas faziam com seus namorados. “ _Ele é seu oppa, você deveria chamá-lo assim_ ” HongKi disse, anos atrás. Ao conversar sobre SeungRi na beira de uma piscina no exterior e contar parte das birras de HongKi, viu SeungRi abrir um sorriso muito sensual e se inclinar em sua direção, o cabelo pintado de loiro caindo sobre a testa dele. “ _Eu gosto disso, de ser seu oppa. Você é minha namorada preferida, eu não me importo_ ”.  
  
Ah, como estava cheio de arrependimentos agora.  
  
— Você está bem? — HongKi perguntou, com a voz bem preocupada.  
  
— Não me sinto bem.  
  
Era verdade.  
  
HongKi tocou sua testa e depois a dele e ficou com uma expressão séria. — Você está com febre.  
  
— Eu estou no sol e você também está.  
  
— Não, você está com febre. Você usou alguma droga ontem?  
  
Ah sim, tinha usado uma bem poderosa, altamente viciante, que o fez esquecer tudo o que era racional por muito tempo. Estava com medo de querer cair no vício.  
  
JongHoon inclinou-se para a frente e respirou fundo, como se estivesse se segurando para fazer isso. Aparentemente, ele estava esquecendo de realizar funções vitais quando sua mente ficava relembrando o sexo da noite anterior. Talvez HongKi estivesse certo, talvez ele estivesse doente.  
  
— Eu não estou me sentindo bem — revelou e HongKi tocou-lhe o ombro, esticando o rosto para poder encará-lo, retirando o café das mãos dele.  
  
— É melhor você ir para casa.  
  
Não, se fosse para casa, SeungRi ia aparecer lá. Não podia encará-lo.  
  
— Posso ir para a sua casa?  
  
— Claro.  
  
— Pode me dar dinheiro para o táxi?  
  
— O que houve com sua carteira?  
  
— Eu perdi — mentiu.  
  
Hongki lhe deu dinheiro e o código da porta. JongHoon foi para a casa dele após apanhar suas roupas no sétimo andar. Ao chegar na casa do amigo, ele desligou o celular e o enfiou no bolso do casaco de moletom de SeungRi para se lembrar do porque não iria ligar o aparelho. Tomou banho e deitou-se na cama do quarto de hóspedes, adormecendo em seguida.


	3. Três

Tudo o que JongHoon precisava era dormir. Quando acordou, ainda estava do mesmo jeito que caiu na cama, de barriga para baixo, com a toalha felpuda enrolada na cintura. Estava tão quente que pensou que era a vantagem para não adoecer de verdade. A cabeça ainda doía um pouco, mas o corpo estava restaurado.  
  
Sentou-se na cama e tirou o cabelo da vista, olhando para a janela. Não sabia quanto tinha dormido, mas estava escuro lá fora. Sua barriga roncou e olhou para a porta, tentando escutar algum som do lado de fora. Escutava os passos do cachorro batendo as unhas no piso de madeira, indo de um lado para o outro. Então, escutou passos suaves e uma batida na porta do quarto onde estava.  
  
— Está acordado? — HongKi perguntou do outro lado, a voz veio abafada.  
  
— Estou — respondeu com uma voz preguiçosa.  
  
HongKi abriu a porta e o olhou na penumbra do quarto. Ele trazia roupas dobradas e deixou em cima da cama. — Venha, vista-se e vamos comer alguma coisa, depois eu vou ver se está com febre. Eu mandei lavar suas roupas, o celular está na sala. Você se sente melhor?  
  
— Sim, obrigado.  
  
O dono do apartamento saiu, fechando a porta com gentileza, andando com passos tão leves que JongHoon não sabia se ele sempre fazia isso ou se estava sendo cuidadoso. HongKi parecia tão silencioso quanto os gatos que possuía. O guitarrista esticou a mão e pegou as roupas, vestindo-as. A regata ficava tão justa em seu peito e a bermuda estava no tamanho ideal. Olhou seus braços e suspirou, não haveria como esconder as marcas, HongKi as veria e iria questionar.  
  
Saiu do quarto e encontrou o amigo servindo os pratos numa mesa posta. HongKi ergueu os olhos para ele e o sorriso sumiu dos lábios dele quando viu as marcas. Para sua surpresa, ele desviou os olhos e voltou a cozinha, levando a panela fumegante com as luvas que imitavam garras de um caranguejo. Era um contraste com a camisa preta, a pele muito branca, a luva vermelho-sangue.  
  
Sentou-se num dos lados e HongKi voltou e sentou-se à sua frente. Comeriam  _yukgaejang_  e JongHoon sorriu um pouco, pensando no trabalho que HongKi teve para preparar a refeição e agradeceu silenciosamente pelo amigo ser tão atencioso. Por vários minutos, HongKi não disse nada, apenas serviu a comida e ofereceu o jantar com as mãos, o encorajando com os olhos. JongHoon ajustou o  _jotgarak_  de metal na mesa, batendo-os de forma delicada para ficarem na posição certa em sua mão, agradeceu a comida e serviu-se da carne que borbulhava na panela entre eles.  
  
— Então, você esteve numa orgia.  
  
HongKi disse com casualidade e enfiou uma porção de arroz na boca com a colher, o olhando. JongHoon não respondeu prontamente, apenas abaixou os olhos. Havia muitas coisas sobre o vocalista do FT Island e uma delas era que ele tinha um enorme poder de tirar conclusões absurdas de tudo. Ele ficaria surpreso se JongHoon explicasse que apenas uma pessoa fez aquilo? Poderia mesmo ser o trabalho de diversas mãos, mas o guitarrista não era tão aberto a isso quanto as pessoas achavam que ele era só por ser amigo de SeungRi.  
  
— Não estive — JongHoon respondeu com uma voz baixa e bebeu um pouco de água.  
  
O dono da casa mastigava intensamente e o olhava da mesma forma. Engoliu a comida e riu. — O que aconteceu a você?  
  
— Nada demais.  
  
— _Nada demais?_  — HongKi elevou a voz ao ecoar o amigo —  _Nada demais?_  Você viu o tamanho do chupão em seu pescoço? Um vampiro fez isso?  
  
— Ah isso… — JongHoon passou a mão pelo local e manteve os olhos nos pratos a sua frente, muito constrangido.  
  
— Você não vai falar, não é?  
  
A resposta veio num aceno negativo e HongKi bateu a colher na mesa e comeu de forma furiosa. Ele não poderia imaginar como JongHoon se sentia e que não havia espaço para se preocupar com ele agora. Sabia que estava numa situação embaraçosa que nunca esteve antes. As pessoas deveriam saber como resolver essas coisas com facilidade, JongHoon pensou que se tivesse acontecido com uma garota, ele saberia como lidar. Iria rir e falar para HongKi que esteve com uma garota louca na noite passada e que algumas coisas tinham acontecido a mais do que ele esperava. Diria com bom humor para fazer com que a mente do vocalista preenchesse a falta de informação com o que quisesse. No entanto, o guitarrista nem ao menos podia mentir sobre isso porque algo dentro dele o impedia disso. Não conseguia pensar como SeungRi como uma mulher nem mesmo se quisesse. Queria negar o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguia por não sentir qualquer raiva ou mal-estar pelas lembranças, só não conseguia lidar com a situação toda.  
  
— De qualquer modo, SeungRi-sshi apareceu na agência hoje — HongKi disse e bateu novamente a colher na mesa — quantas vezes eu já falei para você falar para ele não fazer isso? Ele é da concorrência! Depois o _hwejangnim_  vem encher nosso saco novamente e eu não quero falar com ele. Dá para você fazer isso, dizer ao seu  _oppa_  para não aparecer lá?  
  
JongHoon ergueu os olhos e encarou HongKi, sentindo um calafrio em todo o seu corpo. Tanto pela primeira parte com SeungRi como pela menção ao presidente voltar a persegui-los.  
  
— Ele foi? — perguntou com um fio de voz.  
  
— Por que isso é surpreendente? Não sei o que todo mundo vê nele… Você iria rir da forma como o SeungHyub estava todo derretido conversando com ele. Como se ele fosse um deus ou algo assim…  
  
— Ele perguntou alguma coisa? — JongHoon perguntou ainda com tom bem baixo, temendo escutar sua voz perguntando pelo melhor amigo de forma louca. Não quis imaginar o hoobae derretendo-se com SeungRi, mas não conseguiu. Era tão fácil imaginar isso que ele olhou para a comida e quis fazer um buraco nela.  
  
— Sim, por você. Disse que não estava atendendo o telefone — HongKi colocou um pedaço grande de carne na boca e foi falando com a boca cheia — SeungHyun ficou com o SeungHyub falando com ele. Não sei o que falaram, mas eu disse que não sabia onde você estava.  
  
O guitarrista ergueu os olhos novamente e sorriu com a atitude do amigo. — Obrigado.  
  
HongKi corou um pouco e mexeu a cabeça, todo animado. — Vamos vamos, coma um pouco mais — serviu um pouco do  _yukgaejang_  para ele e preencheu o que faltava da água no copo. — Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu vou te ajudar a ficar longe dele porque eu sei que ele é uma má influência para você — bateu a mão espalmada no peito — pode contar comigo no que precisar.  
  
JongHoon acabou rindo, ele achava engraçado como HongKi não gostava de SeungRi e não fazia qualquer esforço para esconder isso. HongKi era uma pessoa confiável, um bom amigo e verdadeiro. Pediu abrigo no lugar certo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sentado no sofá, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, SeungRi encarava o celular sem nenhuma nova mensagem de JongHoon. Ninguém queria lhe dizer onde ele estava e não pareciam preocupados com o sumiço dele, o que indicava que sabiam que ele estava vivo ou bem.  
  
Deixou o aparelho na mesa de vidro que antes estava ocupada por latas e garrafas e vazias e encostou-se no sofá, respirando fundo. Lá estava um dos seus maiores medos. Que JongHoon sumisse e que ele não pudesse pôr os olhos nele.  
  
Colocou as mãos na barriga e as apertou nervosamente. Como é que tinha sido tão fraco? Como é que não pensou no depois? JongHoon não era tão aberto a relacionamentos e tinha acabado de terminar um, SeungRi não deveria ter aproveitado essa brecha de fragilidade e carência. Tinha dito a si mesmo que não se importava o que lhe aconteceria, ele jamais poderia machucar JongHoon porque não saberia o que fazer se isso ocorresse.  
  
Aparentemente foi o que aconteceu. O amigo sumiu quando o álcool saiu do seu corpo. A permissividade experimentada não se repetiria, o guitarrista não era como ele, que experimentava tudo o que a vida poderia oferecer. JongHoon se contentava com pequenas coisas e com sua companhia, não iria querer alguém que não tinha controle das próprias mãos e que queria tocá-lo e beijá-lo agora que já havia provado uma vez.  
  
Tudo o que SeungRi queria era saber se ele estava bem. Depois o tomaria nos braços, iria respirar junto ao pescoço dele e dizer o quanto o amava.  
  
Apertou as mãos com mais força e suspirou decepcionado. Isso nunca iria acontecer. Como é que SeungRi poderia levar a vida sabendo que o corpo do amado era a melhor coisa que ele teve em sua existência? Como poderia se relacionar com outras pessoas querendo apenas uma? Antes, isso era bem fácil, mas agora, depois de ter aqueles sabores e cheiros gravados em sua mente, não achava que seria possível.  
  
Droga, gostava tanto de Choi JongHoon que sentia o coração doer. Fechou o punho e bateu com força no peito para que aquela dor saísse em algum gemido. Após bater duas vezes, ele deixou a mão espalmada ali e sentiu o coração bater de forma dolorosa. Se continuasse daquela forma, ele não iria sobreviver. Até respirar era difícil quando tudo doía daquela forma.  
  
As pessoas ainda morriam de amor? Ele iria morrer de amor?  
  
O visor do celular iluminou a sala cuja a única luz era a que vinha da janela ampla. O coração dele saltou, batendo com força e ainda mais dolorido. Ele apanhou o aparelho no primeiro toque e viu o nome de JiYong na tela. Respirou com dificuldade e xingou. Atendeu, fechando os olhos e voltando a posição que estava.  
  
A ligação tinha muitos ruídos, gente falando em coreano e gente falando em inglês. Escutou a voz do líder de Big Bang, mas não entendeu nada do que ele falou.  
  
 _— … que eu senti… você está… que inferno porque… não posso me preocupar… bem?_  
  
Após a sequência sem sentido, a ligação acabou. Ele suspirou, era melhor assim. Deixou o celular descansar na mão e a outra ele levou novamente ao peito. O telefone acendeu novamente e vibrou em sua mão, SeungRi moveu os olhos e viu o nome de JiYong novamente.  
  
 _— Maldita recepção_  — JiYong disse do outro lado da linha —  _você está me ouvindo?_  — perguntou e o som veio abafado como se ele estivesse fazendo uma concha com as mãos para melhorar a ligação.  
  
Antes de falar qualquer coisa, SeungRi limpou a garganta para afastar qualquer indício que preocuparia o amigo.  
  
— O que houve?  
  
 _— Eu que pergunto. Faz duas horas que estou pensando em você e eu odeio ser obsessivo sobre isso._  
  
— Do que está falando?  
  
 _— Da foto que um tal de SeungHyub postou no instagram e o YoungBae me mandou. Essa foto que parece que você está morrendo._  
  
Foto? Ah sim, ele tirou uma foto com alguém na FNC enquanto procurava por JongHoon.  
  
— Eu não vi.  
  
 _— Pois devia. Você está bem?_  
  
— Você não está ocupado?  
  
 _— Sim, eu estou. Eu sou ocupado, eu, o grande GD, estou perdendo o meu tempo ligando para meu maknae favorito porque estou preocupado com ele. O quanto disso faz sentido para você? Porque para mim não faz nenhum!_  
  
SeungRi acabou rindo, imaginando como JiYong deveria estar andando de um lado para o outro, aqueles olhos bondosos deviam estar cheios de preocupação. Era sua função, como membro do grupo e como amigo, libertá-lo de todas as suas preocupações, JiYong estava ocupado com sua turnê e era assim que as coisas deveriam ser mantidas.  
  
— Estou apenas cansado. Eu bebi muito ontem a noite e fiz algo que não deveria. Mas eu já vou resolver, não precisa se preocupar comigo,  _hyung_.  
  
Demorou algum tempo para que JiYong respondesse, como se estivesse pensando se acreditaria ou não.  _Por favor, acredite em mim_. Escutou um suspiro de resignação.  
  
 _— Mentiroso. Você vai conseguir resolver?_  
  
— Eu sempre resolvo,  _hyung_ , você deveria ter mais fé em mim.  
  
 _— Estou perplexo como consegue mentir tão descaradamente… Ao menos, não fale que é por causa daquele cara que isso não vou suportar._  
  
— Não direi, então.  
  
 _— EU SABIA!_  — JiYong gritou —  _EU SABIA! O que foi agora? Ele veio te falar como é bom transar com a namorada dele?_  
  
— Eles terminaram. E eu transei com ele.  
  
 _— …………………… Você o quê?_  
  
— Isso mesmo, eu transei com ele e estraguei tudo. Eu não estou bem porque ele está se escondendo de mim e deve me odiar. Como posso estar bem?  
  
 _— Você vai superar… Já devia ter superado. Ao menos, pense nisso como um fim justo após tantos anos de dedicação e de me encher o saco por causa dele. Olha, eu preciso desligar, mas não faça nada estúpido, ou seja, não faça mais nada porque você é bem estúpido._  
  
— Eu deveria agradecer?  
  
JiYong riu.  _— Pense no que quiser. Só não faça nada estúpido até eu voltar, entendido? Isso é uma ordem do seu líder e você me deve obediência._  
  
— Divirta-se nas terras estrangeiras.  
  
SeungRi jogou o celular no sofá. Ter dito o que o afligia em voz alta fez com que sentisse menos pressão em seu coração. Agora ele podia fechar os olhos e não pensaria que iria morrer.


	4. Quatro

Apesar de todos os seus esforços, Choi JongHoon provou a si mesmo que era um covarde de marca maior. Escondido há dois dias na casa do vocalista do FT Island, Lee HongKi, ele evitava contato com o mundo externo, como se aquele apartamento repleto de coisas que não eram suas, fosse um local seguro. Seu plano estava indo bem, as marcas tinham sumido, a maior no pescoço podia ser confundida com uma irritação. Para algo que estava funcionando bem, as dúvidas começaram a cutucar o fundo da sua mente. Ele começou a frequentar a sala de estar e encarar seu celular ainda desligado em cima da mesa de mogno importado de HongKi.  
  
Não tinha coragem de pegar o aparelho e ligar. Pessoas deviam estar atrás dele, pensava nisso como um incentivo a pegar o celular e voltar a estar conectado com o mundo, mas seu coração se acelerava com a ideia de ter trezentas mensagens de SeungRi.  
  
E qual era o problema afinal? Por que ele estava agindo de maneira tão louca? Não poderia apenas dizer que tinha acontecido um acidente por estar bêbado e carente? Tinha sido abandonado de forma cruel por sua ex-namorada, mas desde que se lembrava, todas as outras o deixaram do mesmo jeito. O único conforto que encontrava era estar na companhia do melhor amigo, que sorriso era melhor do que o dele? Que palavras eram mais reconfortantes do que as ditas com aquele tom de voz carinhoso? Que olhos poderiam emanar semelhante ternura enquanto o observava contar em como era um fracasso na vida amorosa? Que companhia seria melhor do que aquela que sempre o acolhia?  
  
Pensar que poderia estar ferindo SeungRi o fazia sentir-se culpado. Não era como se pudesse evitar o constrangimento que sentia, SeungRi devia fazer essas coisas o tempo todo. Era o que diziam dele, que ele era capaz de transar com uma porta se ela estivesse no seu caminho. JongHoon já tinha presenciado como as mulheres se jogavam aos pés do amigo, a aura atraente e magnética seduzia a todos. Não o tinha seduzido? SeungRi não era o que diziam dele, uma pessoa sem moral que vivia em festas. Não, não, ele não era assim. SeungRi era tão bondoso, generoso e companheiro. O que acontecia nas boates devia ficar nas boates. Quando estavam juntos, ele nunca agia como diziam que ele agia quando estava sozinho. JongHoon acreditava apenas no que conseguia ver, por isso que nunca dava atenção ao que falavam do amigo.  
  
SeungRi era tão atraente, como é que as pessoas não iriam querer ficar perto dele? Isso fazia com o que o guitarrista ficasse inquieto e pensasse nos homens que os cercavam, todos eles tão cheios de vida e que disputavam a atenção do cantor do Big Bang como se um olhar dele fosse transformá-los em superestrelas. Agora que não estava do lado dele, certamente, as pessoas deveriam estar brigando por aquela posição. Logo alguém seria selecionado, SeungRi não gostava de ficar sozinho. Quem gostava?  
  
E tudo isso seria sua culpa por estar ali, escondido.  
  
Não, não podia encará-lo, a ideia fazia seu estômago se revirar num mal-estar que fazia suas pernas tremerem.  
  
JongHoon não conseguia evitar pensar nele em todos os momentos que sua mente não estava pensando em nada mais. A imagem aparecia naturalmente e JongHoon notou, pela primeira vez, que ele sempre estava pensando no amigo. Devia ser aquela aura de animação que cercava SeungRi, devia ser qualquer coisa que JongHoon poderia listar se permitisse tais pensamentos.  
  
Era por isso que estava ficando irritado. Quando HongKi disse que chamou os demais membros do FT Island para assistirem o programa musical do sábado à tarde, JongHoon agradeceu pela distração.  
  
Lee JaeJin, Song SeungHyun e Choi MinHwan chegaram depois do almoço. Estava tão quente naquela tarde que todos estavam de bermudas e regatas, o ar condicionado da casa de HongKi trabalhava de forma intensa a fim de amenizar a temperatura. Eles trouxeram cervejas, pacotes de salgadinhos e comida instantânea. Todos os três ficaram felizes em rever JongHoon, acreditando nas palavras do vocalista HongKi sobre o guitarrista estar muito doente que não conseguia sair da cama.  
  
A conversa foi sobre a promoção do novo CD japonês, sobre as apresentações especiais que iriam fazer, sobre mandar JongHoon para o Japão para um meeting com fãs. O guitarrista os ouvia, sorrindo, deixando que as vozes animadas dos quatro amigos preenchessem qualquer coisa que estivesse errada com ele.  
  
Evitava o olhar inquisitivo de SeungHyun que parecia querer ler tudo o que ele estava tentando esconder. Ele o encarava e desviava os olhos, em seguida. Parecia que SeungHyun iria gritar para todos que ele estava fingindo estar doente por ter feito sexo com SeungRi, como se fosse possível o outro guitarrista saber disso.  
  
— Hmm? Você está bem,  _hyung_? — Minari perguntou, o olhando — Está todo vermelho, será que está com febre? — perguntou e olhou para HongKi, que de alguma forma, tinha se convertido em seu enfermeiro.  
  
HongKi se aproximou dele e sem pedir permissão, tocou a testa dele. Ele vinha fazendo isso a cada instante, parecendo temer que JongHoon fosse cair morto a qualquer momento. O vocalista aproximou o rosto e encarou JongHoon com os olhos castanhos, procurando saber se o guitarrista estava escondendo algo. Aquele olhar o deixava ainda mais constrangido e fazia JongHoon sentir as orelhas em chamas.  
  
— Você está quente — HongKi disse, num tom preocupado — não acho que seja febre, vamos, tome mais água.  
  
Como um fiel guardião, ele estendeu o copo com água e sentou-se ao lado dele, para que nenhum dos outros se aproximasse demais. Tirou do bolso da bermuda larga que usava um adesivo que controlada a febre e colocou na testa de JongHoon, dando um sorriso amigável depois, somente por via das dúvidas.  
  
A conversa voltou aos tópicos da banda até o programa começar. Sentado no canto do sofá, com os joelhos recolhidos perto do rosto, JongHoon olhou sem muita atenção para a TV. O grupo N.Flying foi anunciado como uma das atrações e HongKi gritou e apontou para a tela, pulando.  
  
— Ah, fui eu que consegui que eles fossem no programa — disse, todo orgulhoso — quero ver as vendas não aumentarem agora!  
  
Uma a uma as atrações foram passando. Quando o grupo da FNC se apresentou, HongKi e JaeJin cantaram a música deles num coro digno de fãs. Minari sorria, mas estava concentrado em algum jogo no seu celular e não estava olhando para a tela. SeungHyun estava mandando mensagens e cantarolava a música, sem prestar muita atenção.  
  
Ao final da música, os dois apresentadores se aproximaram do grupo para uma série de perguntas. HongKi bateu os punhos fechados nos joelhos e ficou bastante atento. As perguntas genéricas eram tão desinteressantes quanto a dupla que as fazia. JongHoon notou que HongKi tinha treinado bem os hoobaes pois eles sorriam e acenavam com a cabeça, apertavam os lábios e pareciam naturalmente seguros embora todos os cinco integrantes do FT Island pudessem afirmar que os novatos estavam tremendo de nervosismo.  
  
 _— Neee~ eu soube que um de vocês teve um encontro mágico essa semana. Eu estou certa?_  — a apresentadora perguntou, parecendo um robô e sorriu para a câmera.  
  
Os meninos do N.Flying começaram a brincar com o rapper SeungHyub e o empurraram para a frente, na direção dos apresentadores. O vocalista passou o dedo nos lábios e exibiu um sorriso que fez JongHoon erguer uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se que tipo de sorriso era aquele.  
  
 _— Eu vi no seu instagram! Tantas curtidas! Como foi conhecer SeungRi do Big Bang? Você é um fã?_  
  
A tela foi tomada pelo rosto tímido de SeungHyub com aquele sorriso de pura felicidade. — _Sim, eu sou um grande fã. Eu sabia que ele era amigo do meu sunbae, JongHoon-sshi do FT Island, mas eu nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo. Estou feliz que o encontro tenha ocorrido._  
  
 _— Uau! E como foi? Dizem que ele é muito amigável, é verdade?_  
  
 _— Sim! Ele é!_  — SeungHyub disse e a animação dele fez JongHoon pensar que aquele maldito precisava ser avisado dos modos de falar dos outros na TV. Como é que falava daquele jeito informal e… E… E… Quase apaixonado? —  _Eu quero ficar bem próximo a ele, esse é um desejo meu_ — declarou em rede nacional.  
  
 _— Mas o que ele foi fazer na sua agência? Ele não é de outra agência?_  — a apresentadora riu —  _Será que ele está tentando mudar?_  
  
 _— Não não…_ — SeungHyub riu também —  _ele foi se encontrar com JongHoon-sshi._  
  
JongHoon encarou a TV sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Primeiro, não tinha gostado do sorriso apaixonado daquele menino por pensar em SeungRi, sabia que era uma reação comum, mas o tinha enervado de uma forma que ele não esperava. Segundo, que eles não eram próximos, JongHoon não criava laços facilmente como JaeJin ou HongKi que tratavam os meninos do N.Flying como se fossem mesmo irmãos mais novos.  
  
“Ele foi se encontrar com JongHoon-sshi”. A frase dita, de forma inocente fez com que todo o ar do mundo sumisse. O estômago de JongHoon criou vida e parecia que havia comido um pássaro vivo. Seu rosto esquentou de tal maneira que ele deveria estar derretendo. Seu coração bateu com tanta força contra a caixa torácica que parecia que queria fugir de dentro dele.  
  
 _— Oh! E como você se sentiu?  
  
— Com ciúmes, é claro! _— ele disse e todos riram.  
  
— EU NÃO ACREDITO — HongKi ficou de pé e apontou para a tela da TV — COMO É QUE ELE FALOU ISSO? QUEM SE IMPORTA COM ESSE CRETINO DO SEUNGRi-SSHI? E QUANTO A MIM? POR QUE ELE NÃO FALOU DE MIM? EU VOU MANDAR DESPEDI-LO, EU VOU MATAR ELE ASSIM QUE TIVER A CHANCE.  
  
HongKi olhou para todos eles, querendo o apoio deles. Minari foi o único que falou, olhando para o celular e mexendo os dedos rapidamente pela tela.  
  
— Ele está apenas expressando seu carinho.  
  
— Por que todo mundo ama esse cara?  
  
— Não sei, pergunta para o  _hyung_.  
  
O vocalista semicerrou os olhos, furioso e olhou para JongHoon. Todos aqueles olhares nele e líder do FT Island abriu as mãos e as sacudiu, como se não soubesse de nada. Não conseguia abrir a boca com medo do coração saltar por ela e cair no chão, onde ficaria saltitando como um peixe fora d'água até morrer. — Não, eu não vou perguntar — o vocalista respirou fundo — eu vou matar esse moleque sem modos. SeungHyub, você está morto — HongKi jogou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços, fazendo um biquinho.  
  
Depois da entrevista, todos tentaram animar HongKi, mas desistiram quando o viram resmungando coisas. Foram aproveitar a comida e a bebida e o deixaram emburrado no sofá. Após se divertirem muito, os três integrantes convidados foram embora. JongHoon colocou a louça suja na máquina de lavar pratos enquanto HongKi estava de muito mau humor, arrumando as latas e garrafas vazias.  
  
— Oh, seu celular está ligado — HongKi disse quando limpou toda a mesa e saiu puxando o saco com o lixo. JongHoon olhou para a mesa e viu o visor ligado. Lavou as mãos com rapidez e apanhou um pano de prato, indo até a mesa e verificando o aparelho.  
  
O aparelho não estava registrando o número de mensagens ou de ligações perdidas. Quem tivesse mexido, livrou-se dos números. Ou talvez, ninguém tenha procurado por ele. JongHoon pegou o aparelho, prendendo a respiração e entrou no Line, olhando o histórico de chamadas de SeungRi e as mensagens de todos aqueles dias. Para seu horror, a última mensagem tinha sido enviada do seu celular a cerca de meia hora atrás, dando a localização da casa de HongKi.  
  
  
  
  
  
SeungRi sentia-se como parte do elenco de  _Fast and Furious_ , correndo com o carro pelas ruas de Seoul, colocando sua vida em risco. Depois de tanto tempo sem notícias, entre todas as fotos de pênis que JiYong mandava com seu humor distorcido e como forma de apoiá-lo a sair do relacionamento que não daria certo, havia uma mensagem de JongHoon com um endereço.  
  
Não foi preciso chegar ao local, SeungRi viu a figura de JongHoon andando na calçada, com a mesma roupa da última vez que se viram, a calça preta, as botas, a camisa listrada que marcava o corpo. Havia um boné enfiado na cabeça e ele levava uma sacola de papel com o símbolo da Puma marcada.  
  
Um sentimento de alívio percorreu todo o seu corpo. JongHoon parecia que estava bem. Isso era tão importante para SeungRi, talvez a coisa mais importante. Vê-lo fazia o motorista pensar em quanto o amava, faria qualquer coisa por aquele homem. Era tão idiota pensar isso, mas a certeza que se esparramava por seu corpo era pura e cheia de ternura.  
  
Queria sair do carro e abraçar o outro homem. Depois o beijaria até que ele entendesse o quanto o amava. Ele faria isso, iria fazer na frente de todo mundo por não sentir que havia nada de errado com ele ou com o que sentia. Já tinha superado qualquer problema que pudesse ser criado por isso.  
  
Ele parou o carro e abaixou o vidro, inclinando-se no banco do passageiro, gritando pelo nome de JongHoon. Sua voz saiu com uma urgência que o deixou tenso. O nome inflava todos aqueles sentimentos em SeungRi. Nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tantas coisas em pouco tempo. Notou quando o guitarrista parou de andar como se tivesse batido numa parede invisível e o olhar dele quando o rosto virou em sua direção. O guitarrista do FT Island ficou paralisado e quando fez menção de continuar andando, SeungRi o chamou mais uma vez.  
  
— Não me faça sair desse carro porque eu vou te arrastar para cá — SeungRi o ameaçou. Ele abriu a porta e bateu no assento de couro italiano, depois o chamou com o dedo. JongHoon apertou as alças da sacola e então, lentamente veio e entrou no carro. Sentou-se o mais distante que pode de SeungRi, quase colado a porta.  
  
JongHoon estava diferente. Não o encarou diretamente, não o olhou por debaixo dos cílios, o rosto estava lívido. Não ser digno do olhar dele, disparou todos os últimos alertas em SeungRi.  
  
O mix de sentimentos dolorosos ameaçou sufocar o motorista. Nunca teria imaginado que poderia ser assim. Onde estava o companheirismo que os acompanhava? Onde estava o sorriso de JongHoon que sempre iluminava o rosto másculo quando o via chegar? JongHoon tinha aquele sorriso de lado que era bonito e natural, acompanhado do olhar atencioso, e algumas vezes, carinhoso.  
  
SeungRi estava tão chateado. Não queria ser ríspido com o amigo, mas não sabia se havia outro meio para que conversassem de forma civilizada, uma vez que ele queria pular em cima do amado e certificar-se com os olhos, as mãos e a boca que tudo estava bem, que ele não estava machucado.  
  
O guitarrista não se mexeu. Estava desconfortável por estar com ele. Que sorte a minha. SeungRi se inclinou na direção dele e ficou bem próximo do rosto dele. Por segundos, breves segundos, JongHoon o encarou e arregalou os olhos. SeungRi o encarou depois e seus olhos desceram para os lábios dele. Queria tanto beijá-lo, deslizar sua língua para dentro da boca dele e sorver todo o seu gosto até que ficassem sem ar. No entanto, sua mão apanhou o cinto de segurança e puxou, prendendo-o o guitarrista no assento.  
  
Ele afastou-se antes que sua mente ficasse nebulosa demais e ele entrasse no mesmo estado de encantamento recém descoberto na noite da bebedeira, onde não iria conseguir parar até que seu corpo tivesse toda a satisfação sexual necessária, até rever o rosto de JongHoon deliciado de prazer e ter a certeza que ele tinha proporcionado experiências delirantes a seu amor. Olhou para a frente e segurou o volante. Deveriam conversar, mas para isso o carro tinha que estar em movimento, antes de JongHoon saltasse dele.  
  
O carro andou e SeungRi apertou o volante. — O que foi isso? Por que sumiu? Você está bem? Não está machucado? Eu machuquei você?  
  
— Eu estou bem.  
  
— Você podia ter me mandando uma mensagem. Sabe como eu fiquei quando acordei e você não estava lá? E tinha toda aquela bagunça pela minha casa, eu fiquei pensando que você devia estar… Eu não sei o que eu pensei, eu pensei muitas coisas.  
  
 _— Me desculpe._  
  
— Não se desculpe… — SeungRi encarou o semáforo e parou o carro, olhando para ele — não faça isso.  
  
 _— Me desculpe._  
  
JongHoon olhava para a janela, não o tinha encarado. Era a mesma maneira que ele tratava as pessoas que ele não gostava. A distância estabelecida fez com que SeungRi respirasse rápido e seu coração doeu tanto que ele socou seu peito com muita força. A dor física não o ajudou.  
  
— Você… Você não gosta mais de mim? — SeungRi perguntou com uma voz bem baixa, sem fôlego para falar mais alto, apavorado com a resposta.  
  
— Eu não consigo nem olhar para você — JongHoon disse, de forma fria — o que aconteceu… Não deveria ter acontecido. Eu não estava me sentindo bem e permiti isso. Não o culpo totalmente.  
  
Um carro buzinou atrás dele, indicando que o semáforo estava aberto. SeungRi o estava olhando, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
  
— Você já fez isso com outras pessoas, não foi? — JongHoon perguntou e virou um pouco a cabeça em sua direção, mas não o olhou.  
  
— Nunca desse jeito… Eu…  
  
Escutou a risada cínica dele. — Eu sabia. Você teve outros homens antes.  
  
— O quê?  
  
Mais buzinas.  
  
— Eu não consigo nem ouvir sua voz — o guitarrista declarou, ele mexeu na sacola e estendeu ao motorista — essas coisas são suas, me desculpe pegar sem sua permissão.  
  
— O que está fazendo? Você me odeia?  
  
Não houve resposta. JongHoon deixou a sacola no chão do carro e segurou o cinto, ameaçando soltá-lo. Não. Não podia deixá-lo ir.  
  
— Eu te levo para sua casa — falou e acelerou o carro, de repente. Ele ia desmaiar, ele não estava conseguindo respirar. Tinha estragado tudo. Tudo.  
  
JongHoon não disse mais nada. Parecia que estava lidando com um estranho. No semáforo do cruzamento perto da casa de JongHoon, SeungRi suspirou pesadamente e novamente bateu com força no peito, dessa vez tão forte, que um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios.  
  
— Pare de fazer isso — JongHoon disse e finalmente, o olhou diretamente. SeungRi o olhou com tanto pesar, esticou a mão e segurou a do guitarrista.  
  
 _—- Não vá_  — implorou com uma voz fraca.  
  
O toque enfureceu o guitarrista, ele bateu na mão de SeungRi e soltou o cinto. Abriu a porta do carro e saltou dele, no meio do cruzamento.  
  
 _— Não vá._  
  
— Eu não consigo fazer isso. Obrigado pela carona e por favor, pare de fazer isso - pediu com o rosto triste — por favor… Eu não posso ficar perto de você.  
  
JongHoon saiu correndo no meio dos carros e SeungRi ficou sem conseguir respirar em cima do volante, o observando ir, sabendo que agora tudo estava acabado.


	5. Cinco

A bola de tênis saia da mão direita, batia no chão, ia em direção a parede e voltava para a mão em uma parábola. Não acontecia sempre. A mesa de vidro tinha quebrado, a TV caiu de onde estava, uma bola saltou pela janela. Sentado no chão da sala, em cima do carpete macio, estava SeungRi. Usando apenas uma boxer, o cantor do Big Bang tinha um cesto de bolas de tênis do seu lado. Toda vez que uma delas não voltava para suas mãos, ele apanhava outra e recomeçava o processo. Do seu lado esquerdo, havia um  _ramyeon_  espalhado, que ele tinha preparado em algum momento, comido um pouco e que foi alvo de uma de suas bolas.  
  
A nova bola acertou o quadro do Big Bang da parede e a peça caiu, quebrando a moldura e espatifando o vidro. A bola voltou para perto dele e voltou a jogá-la na parede. Seria a última. Ele não a apanhou de volta, apenas deixou o corpo cair contra a parede fria e sentiu uma lágrima solitária escapar de um dos olhos marejados.  
  
Estava despedaçado como nunca pensou que fosse possível ficar, como nunca sentiu antes. Seu coração batia fraco, sua respiração era curta e ele tinha perdido qualquer interesse pelo o que quer que fosse. Tudo era mais fácil quando ele possuía JongHoon a seu lado, mesmo que longe de suas mãos. Era melhor quando podia olhá-lo e sentir que, de alguma forma, estavam conectados.  
  
Aquele vazio ameaçava consumi-lo. Não tinha ideia de que JongHoon tinha invadido todos os lugares de sua existência, não conseguiria dizer a si mesmo quando foi que isso aconteceu e porque se permitiu isso. Mesmo que as lembranças da noite de sexo pudessem ser mantidas em sua memória como uma espécie de troféu, não era compensatório com o que sentia agora. Se pudesse, teria ficado sem seu troféu e teria JongHoon perto dele.  
  
A forma como o amigo falou que não conseguia olhá-lo ou ouvir sua voz, machucara demais. Quanta raiva ele deveria estar sentido para dizer todas aquelas coisas sem se preocupar com as repercussões? Teria ficado com nojo depois? SeungRi olhou para a própria barriga e desfocou o olhar, não querendo ver mais nada. E se JongHoon soubesse que SeungRi se masturbava pensando nele? Que pensava todo o tipo de coisa e que desejava fazer isso? Algumas dessas coisas que pensara durante anos foram feitas naquela noite de sexo. Certamente JongHoon diria que ele era um doente por fantasiar isso e ficaria ainda mais enojado.  
  
Não havia nada de errado com seu amor, SeungRi sabia. Se a sociedade não tinha bons olhos para aquele tipo de relação, SeungRi mandaria todos para o inferno por estarem equivocados.  
  
No entanto, ele estava pensando em desistir de tudo, do seu amor, de seu afeto e de acreditar que iria ser valente o suficiente para brigar com todos que se opusessem a seu relacionamento. Depois de tantos anos de dedicação e uma recusa cruel, não havia qualquer motivo para continuar com isso.  
  
Furioso, ele mexeu o corpo e lançou a cesta com as bolas para o lado, espalhando-as pelo chão, ficando com a respiração acelerada devido sua reação explosiva. Então, ficou sem forças novamente e voltou a ficar contra a parede. Colocou uma mão no rosto e limpou as lágrimas.  
  
— SeungRi? Você está aí?  
  
Uma voz barítona perguntou do outro lado da porta de entrada acompanhada de batidas furiosas. Ela fez com que a vida retornasse ao corpo de SeungRi e ele tentou se levantar, escorregando no ramyeon e depois correu para a porta. Quando abriu, Choi SeungHyun não teve qualquer reação quando SeungRi lançou-se em seus braços e o abraçou, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. O corpo de SeungRi estremeceu e ele não conteve as lágrimas, sentindo os ombros tremerem, evitando apenas fazer qualquer barulho.  
  
SeungHyun não soube o que fazer, mas lentamente suas mãos desceram e ele tocou as costas nuas do maknae, querendo consolá-lo sem muito sucesso. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza até então era que seu uniforme da polícia estava arruinado. Seus olhos saíram do amigo que o abraçava com tanta força e foram para o apartamento escuro, notando a bagunça, vidros quebrados, bolas de tênis espalhadas pelo chão, um cheiro forte de comida que não foi jogada fora.  
  
— Está tudo bem… Vamos entrar e você me conta o que está acontecendo — o visitante disse e alisou o cabelo sujo de SeungRi — mas talvez seja melhor você tomar um banho antes.  
  
SeungRi riu e o soltou, erguendo os olhos para encarar o membro mais velho do Big Bang. Notou a careta dele e limpou as lágrimas, dando espaço para que o visitante entrasse no apartamento.  
  
— Aparentemente aconteceu alguma guerra aqui dentro. Não sei se meu treinamento é suficiente para isso — TOP comentou, puxando o quepe da cabeça, tirando os sapatos e calçando  _sullipos_ , olhando em volta. Ele acendeu as luzes da casa e encarou o  _maknae_  — JiYong-ah me mandou vir aqui, disse algo sobre você não estar mais visualizando os pênis. Eu não tenho muita curiosidade para saber que tipo de recado seja esse, o sentido literal já não me agrada. Eu tenho duas horas antes de retornar, mas vou conversar depois que você tomar um banho.  
  
SeungRi assentiu e correu para o banheiro. Ver o  _hyung_  o deixou melhor, sua companhia seria boa pelo tempo que durasse. Eles não eram tão próximos, ainda assim, estaria tudo bem. Após o banho, SeungRi vestiu um roupão e sentou-se no sofá onde o  _hyung_  já estava. Notou que ele escancarou as janelas enormes da sala, recolheu as bolas de tênis de volta ao cesto, colocou a TV de forma segura no chão, estava segurando a foto do grupo do quadro recém quebrado.  
  
— Você não é de fazer essas coisas. O que aconteceu? — perguntou colocando a foto no sofá, com cuidado, como uma lembrança preciosa.  
  
— Estou de coração partido — admitiu, abaixando os olhos.  
  
— Por que não foi jogar squash? Com tantas bolas em casa...  
  
SeungRi não respondeu. Evitou dizer que estava sem vontade de sair de casa, que queria ficar ali até que aquela dor passasse.  
  
— Quanto tempo está assim? Dois dias? Três dias?  
  
— Três dias.  
  
Desde que ele foi acordado do seu estado de torpor por um policial no cruzamento, após ter dificultado trânsito por cerca de vinte minutos - ao menos, foi o que falaram. Ele não lembrava direito do que aconteceu, mas tinha a certeza de ter visto JongHoon correr até sumir de seu campo de visão, até sumir da sua vida.  
  
— JiYong-ah falou sobre a nota da imprensa, me disse que você não leu a mensagem. Eles não podem mais segurar e deve estar passando no jornal nesse momento — TOP cruzou as pernas e sentou-se elegantemente no sofá. Sua presença era tão intensa que ninguém se atreveria a sentar-se perto dele porque o espaço vazio estava ocupado com a aura poderosa que ele emanava.  
  
— Eu vou pagar a multa da agência e a de trânsito — SeungRi afirmou, apertando as suas mãos entre pernas. Ele estava olhando para baixo, envergonhado da voz grossa do  _hyung_  falar no tom que indicava problemas para todos eles.  
  
— Claro que vai. Ninguém achou que não faria isso. Mas me diga, tudo isso por causa de um homem? Aquele guitarrista?  
  
SeungRi ergueu os olhos e o encarou, com certo assombro. Choi SeungHyun era dono do olhar mais poderoso do universo e estava lendo a alma de SeungRi naquele instante. Como é que ele poderia saber? Só tinha contado a uma pessoa e…  
  
—  _Bigmouth Strikes Again… Bigmouth, oh-lala, bigmouth, oh-lala_  — SeungHyun cantou e apontou para os próprios lábios e fez o gesto conhecido que indicava a pessoa que havia falado — você não achou que ele ia ficar de boca fechada, ne?  
  
Kwon JiYong! Aquele linguarudo. Não havia um jeito de fechar aquela boca que espalhava os segredos de todos? O quanto o líder do Big Bang teria aumentado sua história? SeungRi suspirou e olhou para baixo, derrotado. Não tinha mais nada a esconder, mas não queria que sua vida particular fosse alvo de comentários dos  _hyungs_ , sentia-se um idiota por isso.  
  
— Não fique tão depressivo… Eu já sabia antes dele me falar.  
  
Aquilo não o fazia se sentir melhor, mas ele deu uma risada triste.  
  
— É verdade — TOP disse — eu não me importo. Você pode gostar de quem quiser. Se gostar daquele cara te faz feliz, porque eu seria contra? Eu não me importo com essas coisas.  
  
De alguma forma, era reconfortante saber disso. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar do hyung e viu nele toda a sinceridade que precisava.  
  
— Obrigado...  _Hyung_ … Você quer comer alguma coisa?  
  
— Você está louco? Se eu comer algo aqui, eu vou vomitar — ele consultou o relógio — tenho algum tempo ainda, recolha toda essa sujeira. Eu sei que se eu sair daqui, você vai continuar vivendo nessa imundice e não posso permitir isso. Sabe o que dizem? Limpar clareia a mente, agora, vá limpar.  
  
SeungRi não iria discutir, ficou de pé e foi buscar o material de limpeza. TOP ficou contando sobre a polícia e relembrando coisas do passado com saudosismo. Ajudou a distrair os pensamentos tristes do  _maknae_ , havia algo na cadência da voz do rapper do Big Bang que era atraente.  
  
Ao final, a casa parecia um pouco mais ajeitada. SeungRi não sabia como iria tirar a mancha do carpete e TOP lhe disse que era para isso que existiam equipes que limpavam aquele tipo de material. Então, o policial Choi o abraçou pelo pescoço e disse que lhe pagaria um  _ramyeon_  numa barraca onde os policiais comiam, antes de ir embora. SeungRi foi ao quarto para trocar-se e viu a carteira de JongHoon em cima do criado mudo. Vestiu roupas limpas e seguiu o mais velho, não querendo negar a companhia. Precisava dela.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JongHoon estava no Japão e enquanto o carro o levava de Narita a Tokyo, ele verificou as mensagens no Line. Desde que saiu correndo da casa de HongKi e não lhe deu qualquer satisfação, o vocalista o estava evitando por ter ficado descontente com sua atitude pouco cortês. JongHoon tentou explicar que não podia ficar na casa e que teve que sair correndo, mas não existia qualquer boa justificativa para isso. Ao final, ele concordou com HongKi, não agradeceu com cortesia a hospedagem, tentou escapar de um encontro desagradável na frente do vocalista e foi pego em meio a sua ação. Mesmo tendo a razão, HongKi lhe virou as costas e saiu falando que todo mundo o destratava e que estava cansado disso.  
  
Mexeu a tela do celular com o dedo, procurando o nome V.I.  _Oppa_  e não havia nada de novo no contato, nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma chamada. JongHoon apagou a mensagem com o endereço de HongKi e não descobriu qual dos amigos havia ligado o celular e enviado a mensagem. Não sabia se iria agradecer por tê-lo feito se mover ou se iria condenar o maldito que o fizera dizer aquelas coisas a SeungRi. Por que nunca chegava a uma conclusão decente sobre isso?  
  
A única novidade era que a foto sorridente foi substituída por uma foto de um pôr de sol que despertava as memórias de JongHoon. Era daquela viagem deles de iate a Macau. Não poderia esquecer daquele dia, quando sumiram com seu calção e ele ficou nu na jacuzzi. Os dois amigos de escola de SeungRi eram bastante infantis e levaram uma bronca pela brincadeira boba. Ainda lembrava de SeungRi parado na ponta da jacuzzi, olhando para ele com certo espanto nos olhos por JongHoon ter simplesmente ficado peladão ali. Talvez sua atitude tivesse surpreendido o amigo, o próprio JongHoon tinha ficado surpreso por sua reação a brincadeira.  
  
Depois do calção devolvido, SeungRi o olhava com intensidade, como se quisesse falar algo e não sabia como fazer isso. O olhar dele o tinha perseguido durante todo o dia e JongHoon ficou incomodado por sentir-se agitado por isso. O iate chegou a Macau no entardecer e ele estava esperando no convés para desembarcarem na cidade, quando um dos amigos de SeungRi passou por ele rindo, falando que o membro do Big Bang iria demorar mais porque estava se masturbando no banho.  
  
JongHoon franziu o cenho quando ouviu isso e olhou para a porta da cabine, ignorando o homem que ria como uma criança. O outro perguntou como ele sabia e a informação incomoda veio, quando ele disse que tinha visto quando foi chamá-lo. Os dois riram e JongHoon olhou para o chão, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça branca que usava, irritado.  
  
Antes de SeungRi aparecer, os dois amigos tinham desembarcado no cais e JongHoon esperou. O amigo saiu da cabine com o cabelo loiro molhado, uma camisa de seda que marcava todo o peitoral e a calça preta justa. Eles se olharam e SeungRi desviou os olhos primeiro. JongHoon olhou para as mãos dele quando SeungRi pegou o celular do bolso e falou algo sobre o por do sol, virando-se para tirar uma foto. Era como se ele estivesse com vergonha, o que seria algo bastante raro para uma pessoa tão extrovertida.  
  
Agora que pensava nessa lembrança, JongHoon perguntou-se se SeungRi teria deixado a porta destrancada para que um dos amigos entrasse e visse a cena. Ele era próximo daqueles dois, será que tinha dormido com algum deles? Não podia acreditar que estava pensando sobre isso, SeungRi nunca mais chamou aquelas pessoas para viajarem juntos. Tinha sido apenas um acidente, mas JongHoon não queria pensar que outros homens viram algo que nem ele mesmo tinha visto.  
  
E não que quisesse ver. Era só… Curiosidade.  
  
JongHoon deslizou o dedo pela foto e voltou a lembranças mais recentes, quando na sua mente a expressão sofrida de SeungRi surgiu pedindo para que JongHoon não fosse embora. Suspirou e desligou o aparelho, olhando para paisagem do trajeto sem ver realmente qualquer coisa. Os olhos sempre carinhosos estavam sem vida e o “kajima” saiu dos lábios de SeungRi como se sua vida estivesse dependendo disso. JongHoon tinha experimentado com grande terror a sensação poderosa de se atirar nos braços do amigo e ficar. O que teria mudado se fizesse isso? O pavor era mais forte do que qualquer outra sensação, o medo que se descobrissem isso sobre ele, que notassem que um homem poderia excitá-lo tão facilmente. As coisas negativas em sua mente o empurravam para longe, ele não era tão corajoso quanto fingia ser.  
  
Não adiantava pensar nessas coisas. Uma semana depois, SeungRi não tinha entrado em contato. Quando o entregador chegou com sua carteira, não havia qualquer nota do amigo. SeungRi entregou a carteira ao rapaz e fechou a porta na cara dele, segundo relatos do próprio. JongHoon sentia-se frustrado, mas não poderia ficar abatido. Estava indo encontrar fãs e devia a elas o seu melhor sorriso, sua melhor performance. O grupo do qual fazia parte esperava o seu melhor desempenho.  
  
Seu humor estava melhor, ele estava sorrindo com mais facilidade e ali no Japão, não teria qualquer problema em se soltar um pouco mais. Não era como estar na Coréia e achar que viraria a esquina e daria de cara com SeungRi.  
  
Ali, ele estava seguro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Na noite após completar todas as suas obrigações, os produtores coreanos foram convidados pelos anfitriões para um happy hour. Sabendo que seria uma grande desonra não comparecer, JongHoon saiu do elevador do hotel vestindo uma calça social, sapatos novos e uma camisa branca. Acompanhou os demais para um bar e foi apresentado a um modelo japonesa de cabelos na altura dos ombros, que falava coreano muito bem. Além de muito bonita, a mulher usava um vestido decotado e estava se insinuando para ele.  
  
Tinha razões para não responder positivamente a ela, sua vida sexual já era bem complicada. Então, alguém comentou na mesa que muitos artistas coreanos já visitaram o estabelecimento e foram se divertir com as modelos ou com algum japonês bonito que estivesse disponível. Escutando isso, JongHoon voltou a pensar em SeungRi e pensou se o amigo já tinha frequentado aquele lugar, se foi ali que ele fez sexo com outros homens.  
  
Aquele pensamento obsessivo estava de volta. Desde que SeungRi confirmou que tinha estado com outros homens, JongHoon não podia deixar de sentir raiva e odiar todos que compartilharam a cama do amigo.  
  
Bebendo o bom saquê oferecido, ele olhava em volta, procurando homens que pudessem chamar a atenção de SeungRi, mas não encontrou nenhum. Mais saquê. SeungRi não tinha um gosto fixo para mulheres, teria para homens? Outra garrafa, servido pela modelo de seios fartos, ela sorriu.  
  
— Você está procurando outro tipo de companhia? — perguntou baixinho.  
  
— Você sabe que tipos de coreanos visitam esse lugar?  
  
— Claro. Os mais famosos… — a modelo citou diversos grupos e JongHoon segurou a respiração enquanto ela listava todos — O Big Bang sempre vem aqui. Eles são bem famosos aqui no Japão. Até mesmo quando estão na carreira solo, eles vêm aqui.  
  
Era a informação que ele não queria ouvir, que o fez beber mais e mais. Achava que era justo que a primeira vez de SeungRi com um homem tivesse sido sua, mas não tinha sido assim. Por que só ele tinha entregado o corpo pela primeira vez? Isso o incomodava tanto. Ele fervia de raiva por pensar em SeungRi fazendo sexo com outros homens. Não se importava com as mulheres, mas os homens, não podia aceitar.  
  
— Sim, eu estou procurando por outro tipo de companhia — ele disse a moça, a certa altura, enfurecido pelo ciúme e bêbado — pode conseguir?  
  
— Oh, você tem certeza? Eu também sei fazer uma ou duas coisas que podem colocá-lo na linha.  
  
— Eu tenho… Se o homem que SeungRi do Big Bang ficou estiver aqui, eu quero ele.  
  
A mulher o olhou, um pouco preocupada, fez um bico com os lábios pintados de batom vermelho. — Ah, está bem. Eu vou chamar o Ken, ele sempre fica com os mais bonitos… — disse ela com muito pesar.  
  
Com a cabeça girando pela bebida, ele acompanhou a moça de andar sinuoso, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. O saquê tinha aliviado tanto seus sentidos que JongHoon não estava escutando direito e tudo parecia ligeiramente distorcido. O chão não estava muito firme também, mas sempre havia pequenos terremotos todos os dias no Japão.  
  
 _SeungRi, seu cretino._  Iria se vingar daquele maldito e dormir com outro homem que já tinha provado o mesmo que ele.


	6. Seis

Lee SeungRi acordou no meio da madrugada. Sentado na cama, ele encarou a janela, enquanto a pesada chuva batia contra o vidro. Levantou-se, afastou o cabelo do rosto e arrastou-se até a cozinha para apanhar uma garrafa de água na geladeira. A chuva veio num bom momento, aliviaria o calor. Arrastou-se de volta ao quarto que lhe parecia muito grande e vazio, sentando-se na cama. Deixou a garrafa no criado mudo e apanhou o celular.

Havia mais de dez mensagens de Miura Ken, seu amigo de festas no Japão. Ken era uma pessoa com um humor maldoso, mas que sempre estava animado e dizia que a vida era uma grande festa. SeungRi pensou que deveria voltar às festas, era o que pessoas de coração partido faziam. Talvez pudesse encontrar alguém que o quisesse e que o fizesse sentir melhor consigo mesmo.

Olha o que tenho aqui. A primeira mensagem fez SeungRi dar um sorriso bobo e o mesmo sumiu de seus lábios quando as próximas sete fotos foram de JongHoon deitado de bruços num  _love hotel_  em Tóquio. O ar ficou retido nos pulmões dele enquanto olhava as fotos comprometedoras. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Sem esperar, ele apertou a discagem e levou o aparelho a orelha, enquanto exalava o ar e buscava mais oxigênio. Dois toques e a ligação foi atendida.

_— Só assim para você me ligar, ne bro? Você gostou do que eu tenho do meu lado?_

— O que está acontecendo?

_— Ele veio buscar sexo com o melhor de Tóquio, isso que aconteceu. Altamente delicioso… Esse bumbum durinho… Que braços..._

— Você  _tocou_  nele?

_— Quem me dera. Ele chegou aqui falando que queria transar comigo porque não queria ser o único sem ter experiência..._

— Ele falou o quê?

_— Ah, eu não entendi direito, mas era algo como isso, que iria transar com todos os homens que você transou e eu…_

— Ele falou o meu nome? — SeungRi o interrompeu.

_— Falou sim, acrescentou um cretino, eu acho... Eu até ri dele, coitado. Então, ele chegou aqui, todo ansioso, tirou a camisa, caiu na cama e não acordou mais. Ao menos, não está morto._

SeungRi apertou um ponto entre os olhos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça repentina. A vontade de sair correndo e tirar JongHoon dos braços de Ken era imperiosa. Ele demoraria um pouco menos de quatro horas no total do trajeto Seul - Tóquio. No entanto, ele não podia ir. JiYong estava chegando dos Estados Unidos onde iria passar dois dias de folga, depois embarcaria para a Austrália, seguindo sua turnê de datas apertadas e o líder pediu para que SeungRi fosse apanhá-lo no aeroporto porque estava cansado de viajar com a equipe. Além do mais, JiYong iria querer bronquear com ele sobre o problema com o trânsito.

Se ele sumisse para buscar JongHoon, JiYong transformaria sua vida num inferno.

_— Você não está falando nada_  — Ken disse do outro lado da linha —  _nunca me disse que ele era tão bonito assim…_

— Você  _tocou_  nele? — SeungRi repetiu, com uma voz baixa.

_— Já disse que não… O que? Acha que quero morrer? Você não me mataria se eu fizesse isso?_

— Mataria, mesmo que não tivesse qualquer direito de fazer isso… Você sabe se ele procurou mais alguém? — SeungRi perguntou, com uma voz baixa, com medo da resposta. Não tinha porque se meter na vida de JongHoon, o próprio disse que não suportava nem olhá-lo, o que faria se ficasse fazendo essas perguntas como um namorado ciumento?

_— Não que eu saiba, mas posso perguntar a ele quando acordar. Pelo o que Mitiko falou, ele tem um voo amanhã cedo, então, vou acordá-lo em duas horas. Ai ai, vocês estrangeiros, vem aqui, bebem saquê e desmaiam… Deviam ficar com esse soju de vocês e não virem ao meu país beber nossa bebida tradicional se não aguentam…_

— Você vai cuidar dele?

_— Ele não está me pagando?_

— Eu te pagarei a mais por não tocar num fio de cabelo dele.

O japonês riu. — _Eu adoro ouvir seu desespero. Negócio fechado, Seung-chan. Depois venha me visitar, eu sinto sua falta._

SeungRi não disse nada e desligou o telefone, deixando o aparelho cair na cama. Ele desabou para trás e fitou o teto. O que JongHoon estava fazendo? Por que estaria procurando outros homens? O que estaria acontecendo?

Pensar que o guitarrista pudesse escolher outro homem que não ele o deixava ainda mais triste. Sem sono, SeungRi ficou ali encarando o vazio até o telefone avisar que ele deveria acordar e ir buscar o  _hyung_  no aeroporto.

 

 

 

 

_I Hope_  começou a tocar. JongHoon abriu os olhos e jurou que iria trocar a música do celular. Quando foi que passou a odiar aqueles seis segundos? Sua cabeça estava latejando. Ele piscou os olhos e virou a cabeça. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram um homem desconhecido o fitando.

Estava se tornando um hábito beber muito e acordar do lado de homens, JongHoon pensou, enquanto a mente tentava fazer todas as ligações que explicassem o que estava acontecendo.

—  _O-ha-yo!_  — o homem assinalou com a mão e JongHoon levantou-se rápido e quase vomitou.

— Quem…?

O estranho sentou-se na cama, recolhendo as pernas em lotus. Não poderia ter mais que vinte e cinco anos, era jovem, seu rosto era oval, os lábios carnudos e os olhos em formato de meia-lua. Ele estava usando apenas uma boxer branca, o corpo era malhado e havia uma pequena tribal do lado direito do dorso. Os cabelos eram pintados de castanho avermelhado e estavam jogados para o lado. O homem sorriu e JongHoon pensou, que apesar dele ser um completo desconhecido, o cara era muito bonito.

— Geralmente eu deixo uma boa impressão, mas parece que você não lembra de mim — ele disse e levou o dedo a boca, fazendo um biquinho.

Não se lembrava mesmo. Tinha bebido tanto saquê ontem. Ele puxou a coberta e viu que estava de calças ainda e encarou o homem.

— Você apagou. Não faço sexo com pessoas desacordadas.

Deveria agradecer? Deus, quem era esse homem? JongHoon tocou a cabeça e o homem sorriu, lhe entregando uma garrafa de água a ele.

— Mas agora que está acordado, pode pensar sobre isso, não?

— Eu preciso ir embora.

— É, eu sei — disse com pesar.

JongHoon bebeu a água e levantou-se, sentindo-se bem mal. Escutou a risada do japonês e evitou olhá-lo enquanto caminhava para o banheiro.

— É mesmo um desperdício — o escutou dizer do quarto — eu adoro sexo matinal, mesmo com ressaca.

Fechou a porta do banheiro e apoiou-se na pia, olhando-se no espelho. Será que tinha feito algo antes de apagar? Apenas se lembrava do delicioso saquê, da mulher com sorriso bonito e de ter visto o cara do quarto.

Quando saiu do banheiro, o japonês estava de pé, vestia uma calça de couro justíssima e estava colocando a camiseta e sumindo com a imagem quase pecaminosa do peito. JongHoon desviou os olhos e pensou quando foi que esse tipo de coisa começou a atraí-lo. Sua maior, talvez única, referência era SeungRi, havia algo de muito sensual quando amigo se aproximava, tirando a camisa. Pequenas coisas assim deixavam JongHoon agitado e sempre desviava os olhos para não ser pego encarando, mas depois, movia os olhos para ver um pouco mais. Principalmente quando viu SeungRi tirando a calça ou de frente a ele, mexendo no zíper ou nos botões.

— Mitiko me disse que você precisa estar no hotel em — ele tirou um Rolex do bolsa da calça — quarenta minutos. Se você tomar café, tem uma cafeteria do outro lado da rua e eu te levo até o hotel.

— Por que faria isso? Eu posso pegar um táxi.

— Você é gato — o homem falou, sentando-se na poltrona do quarto — quero desfilar com você por aí. É o mínimo que me deve por não ter me feito gozar.

JongHoon ergueu uma sobrancelha e apanhou a camisa que estava jogada no canto, vestindo-a com cuidado porque estava tonto demais para ver os botões e as casas certas.

— Nós… Ontem a noite… — o guitarrista do FT Island começou — fizemos algo?

— Infelizmente não. Mas você vai dizer a todos que fez, não é? E eu vou confirmar.

Que conversa estranha, JongHoon pensou, passando a mão no cabelo bagunçado.

— Eu esperava mais… Principalmente quando você disse que ia transar com todos que SeungRi já transou.

JongHoon congelou ao ouvir isso. Ele tinha falado tal coisa? Onde estava com a cabeça? Virou-se devagar e encarou o japonês, que sentado na poltrona, estava com as pernas bem abertas e inclinado para frente. Ele sorriu de forma maldosa e JongHoon respirou rapidamente, como se não houvesse ar suficiente no quarto.

— Ah, você não se lembra? Disse que queria fazer tudo o que ele fez, queria do mesmo jeito. Eu fiquei bem animado, SeungRi é um dos meus melhores clientes. Ele tem duas coisas que eu A-DO-RO: um pau gostoso e dinheiro.

A onda de enjôo no estômago de JongHoon ferveu e transformou-se em ácido. Ele queria dar um soco na cara do desconhecido só por se atrever a falar aquilo para ele. O sorriso do japonês entregava quantas delicias ele já tinha vivido com SeungRi e JongHoon fechou os punhos e apertou os lábios, encarando ele.

Foi quando, finalmente, notou: ele não queria dividir SeungRi com mais ninguém. Inclusive com o passado. Ele estava enlouquecendo.

— Ahá… Você fica ainda mais bonito quando está com raiva.

O homem bateu nos joelhos e se levantou, apanhando a jaqueta. JongHoon acompanhou todos os movimentos dele e então, encarou o chão. O estranho apareceu na sua frente e o tocou seu cabelo, sem se preocupar com a onda de fúria eminente.

— Você está preocupado com o quê, garotão? — ele perguntou e seu hálito de menta tocou as faces de JongHoon.

— Não estou preocupado — disse — estou furioso.

— Claro que está — o homem disse e encostou-se nele — quer sanar suas dúvidas e beijar esses lábios que tanto beijaram SeungRi?

JongHoon encarou os lábios dele. Eram bonitos. Pensou se SeungRi acharia a mesma coisa. Será que gostou mais daqueles ou dos seus? Se beijasse o homem, sentiria algo diferente? Não, ele não queria beijar aquele homem. Ele queria beijar SeungRi. Oh deus, que se dane.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e apanhou os lábios oferecidos. Foi a coisa mais esquisita que tinha feito até então. Os dois ficaram se encarando enquanto seus lábios se mexiam, quase que mecanicamente. O estranho foi o primeiro a se afastar e passou a língua rosada nos lábios e riu.

— E então?

— Foi horrível — JongHoon declarou e saiu de perto do homem, pegando a carteira do bolso — vamos encerrar logo isso.

O homem riu e aceitou todo o dinheiro coreano que JongHoon tinha na carteira. Depois foram comprar o café para a viagem e seguiram para o hotel. Lá, o homem entregou-lhe seu cartão de visitas e foi embora, acenando para ele. JongHoon bebeu o café amargo e leu os kanjis de Miura Ken - profissional do sexo. Que cartão ridículo, amassou e enfiou no bolso, apertando o botão do elevador.

 

 

 

O voo para a Coreia do Sul levava menos de três horas. Sentado na janela, JongHoon evitou falar com os produtores que o acompanhavam e verificou as notícias no celular. Ele estava tão furioso consigo mesmo que não queria falar com mais ninguém. Com o boné enfiado na cabeça e os óculos escuros, ele parecia uma figura agressiva sentado sozinho na fileira de bancos. A aeromoço tinha oferecido o café da manhã porque era sua obrigação pois a aura dele emanava vibrações de perigo eminente.

Seus olhos pararam na notícia sobre SeungRi ter causado problema no trânsito e sobre a multa que ele deveria pagar por isso. Lendo a matéria, falava sobre o cruzamento próximo a casa de JongHoon, no mesmo dia que ele saltou do carro e deixou o cantor do BigBang sozinho. Falaram sobre obstrução do trânsito e insinuavam que SeungRi estava alcoolizado, uma vez que não respondeu as primeiras chamadas dos policiais. Então, a matéria seguia citando os antigos escândalos.

Bem feito, JongHoon pensou e desligou o celular, olhando para fora e vendo as nuvens abaixo deles. Bem, parte disso era sua culpa, não era? Se tivesse ficado quieto no carro e deixado que SeungRi o conduzisse até a entrada do prédio, a imprensa não estaria divulgando aquelas matérias tão cruéis. Tirou os óculos e apertou os olhos. Que grande bagunça era aquela que tinha se metido?

Olhou para o celular e pensou em mandar uma mensagem pedindo desculpas, talvez propondo que arcasse com metade de indenização. A ideia o fez estremecer todo, ele não poderia fazer isso, ainda não.

O que havia de errado com ele? Como é que estava fazendo todas aquelas loucuras por SeungRi? Quer dizer, o amigo nem sabia de nada que passava por sua mente. Como poderia simplesmente chegar e dizer que queria tudo como era antes? Será que havia alguma chance de isso acontecer? Se explicasse que não conseguia pensar direito quando ele estava perto, será que SeungRi entenderia? Ele era uma pessoa compreensiva e JongHoon estava sentindo falta dele.

Suas dúvidas não formavam nenhuma resposta e nem poderiam. JongHoon estava apavorado com a ideia de encontrar com SeungRi e não conseguir se controlar do que quer que fosse que o estava consumindo.

Desviou os olhos para as nuvens e respirou fundo. Em alguns minutos estaria na Coreia do Sul e decidiria o que fazer.

 

 

 

 

SeungRi sentou-se nas cadeiras do salão de espera na frente do desembarque internacional. JiYong avisou sobre o atraso do voo para contornar uma tempestade no oceano. Olhou para o portão quando um grupo de pessoas começou a sair de lá. Ele olhou o grande painel que indicava que o voo da ANA tinha chegado de Narita.

Ficou rodando o celular nas mãos e olhando as pessoas. O celular caiu no chão quando ele viu JongHoon andando do lado de dois homens menores. Estava usando uma calça social, uma camisa marrom que tinha sido presente de SeungRi. Não combinava em nada com o boné e os óculos escuros.

O guitarrista do FT Island andava de cabeça erguida e era uma figura tão imponente que SeungRi passou a mão no queixo para ter certeza que não estava babando. Ele não olhou para lado algum, seguiu para a saída e SeungRi apanhou o celular e levantou-se, hipnotizado. O seguiu, escondendo-se atrás de pilastras e portas, vendo o amigo sair do prédio do aeroporto e caminhar para um carro que o esperava. Entrou e fechou a porta de vidros escuros, acabando com o prazer de vê-lo.

Parecia que observar era tudo o que poderia fazer agora, já que JongHoon havia deixado claro que não conseguia olhá-lo ou ouvir sua voz. SeungRi nunca pensou que essas coisas fossem ficar rondando sua cabeça como um monstro, arrancando-o de pensamentos felizes. Sentia-se um grande fracasso e tinha que rir de si mesmo, porque essa afirmação era a coisa mais distante de sua realidade.

SeungRi encostou-se na parede e suspirou. Ligou para Ken para ter certeza que o acordo foi mantido e o amigo japonês garantiu que sim, que não tocou em JongHoon e que o levou para o hotel como combinado. Por algum motivo, SeungRi estranhou a risada do michê, mas teve que confiar nele. Segundo Ken, JongHoon estava enciumado e que não tinha ido buscar outras pessoas. Encerrou a ligação, franzindo a testa. Ele nunca tinha visto JongHoon com ciúmes, o amigo tinha um comportamento bastante tranquilo e era bastante seguro. Do que estaria sentindo ciúmes? Poderia ser dele? Ainda não podia acreditar que o amigo estava na mesma cama que Ken, isso fazia com que ele ficasse ciumento.

Voltou ao lugar que ocupava antes e espero pelo líder. Estava infeliz novamente.

 

 

 

 

HongKi o estava esperando no saguão da FNC quando JongHoon, na parte da tarde, chegou no prédio para assinar a papelada referente a sua viagem e compromissos. Sabia o que o vocalista estava fazendo ali e por isso carregava a sacola com presentes. Assim que o viu, HongKi estendeu os braços e mexeu as mãos como garras. JongHoon lhe deu as comidas que o amigo pediu e ele abriu um sorriso encantador, esquecendo totalmente a briga deles.

O vocalista era uma pessoa fácil de agradar, JongHoon pensou enquanto o via abraçar as comidas contra o peito. Ele riu. Ao menos, ali na FNC, tudo parecia estar a mesma coisa. Foi até o elevador para ir até o escritório assinar os papéis. Encontrou SeungHyun no terceiro andar, quando o mesmo entrou no elevador.

— Trouxe algo do Japão para você — JongHoon disse, pegando na sacola uma embalagem de cordas para guitarra — eu sei que você gosta dessa marca japonesa.

SeungHyun fez uma reverência em agradecimento e ficou encarando JongHoon até o décimo andar. O líder do FT Island saiu do elevador e olhou para trás, o companheiro de banda ainda estava muito sério o olhando até a porta se fechar. Estranhando a atitude do outro, JongHoon caminhou para pegar os documentos e ouviu uma voz familiar. Seus olhos viram a figura de SeungHyub, que ria de alguma coisa no celular.

Quando o viu, o mais novo correu em sua direção e fez uma reverência formal. Evitando olhá-los nos olhos. JongHoon fez uma leve mesura e pegou os papéis e notou que teria que preencher. Suspirou e virou-se para sentar numa das mesas e viu que o integrante do N.Flying ainda estava parado, próximo a ele.

— Eu posso te ajudar em algo? — JongHoon perguntou, o encarando pelos vidros escuros dos óculos. Por algum motivo, sua dor de cabeça voltou instantaneamente. Não havia como tirar a beleza natural do jovem Lee SeungHyub. Tinha olhos tão brilhantes, a pele era bonita, o cabelo parecia macio e o perfume dele era bom. Dois anos mais novo e porque isso o estava incomodando?

Lembrou-se de Miura Ken e como ele parecia mais jovem. Talvez aquele tipo de homem mais novo fosse o favorito de SeungRi. Oh deus, aqueles pensamentos novamente. JongHoon ficou encarando e lembrando das palavras do  _hoobae_  no programa “ _Eu quero ficar bem próximo a ele, esse é um desejo meu_ ”.

— JongHoon-sshi…

— Hmmm?

— Me desculpe… Eu falei sobre você no programa e não o encontrei para me desculpar. Não deveria ter falado, foi bastante indelicado de minha parte e não sei como posso me retratar com você.

Quanta formalidade.

— Está tudo bem, esqueça isso — e suma daqui, acrescentou em pensamento.

— Além do mais,  _sunbaemin_ , eu sei que é muito amigo de SeungRi-sshi e será que eu podia…

—  _NÃO_! Você não pode.

Nem sabia o que ele ia pedir e não se importava. — Agora vá embora que eu estou ocupado. Não quero falar dele com você.

— Ah… Não queria te perturbar, me perdoe.

O  _hoobae_  falou e se afastou, cabisbaixo. JongHoon olhou para os papéis e se sentiu mal. A ressaca piorou com aquela dor no estômago. Totalmente irritado, ele começou a preencher todos os documentos. Só queria ir para casa e esquecer das coisas terríveis daquele dia.


	7. Sete

Kwon JiYong recarregava suas forças em Seul, assim Lee SeungHyun pensava, acompanhando o  _hyung_  que possuía muita vontade de festejar. Já ele, mais novo, queria ficar em casa e morrer. Exibia seu melhor sorriso falso e acenava como se estivesse divertindo. 

A Goldengate era uma das boates mais caras de toda a cidade e atendia a uma clientela bastante específica: ricos e famosos. Um dos locais favoritos de JiYong pela comodidade, atendimento e descrição. Tudo o que um artista poderia esperar de um estabelecimento, a Goldengate fazia com muita excelência. SeungRi pensava em comprar o lugar e abrir lugares similares em outros países. Seu lado administrador era muito mais ambicioso do que seu lado artístico. 

Sentado no sofá com formato de meia lua de couro vermelho, SeungRi olhava o  _hyung_  ir e voltar da pista de dança, trazendo uma garota diferente no processo. Ele as mostrava para SeungRi, na esperança que o  _maknae_  escolhesse uma. Todas eram lindas e ainda assim, ele não tinha interesse por nenhuma delas. Queria que JiYong parasse com isso, as mulheres não estavam ali para serem um cardápio de sexo e ele iria dormir com ninguém que estivesse ali. 

Havia uma certeza: ele queria JongHoon e até que o sentimento passasse, ele não poderia simplesmente fazer sexo com outra pessoa da mesma maneira despreocupada que fazia antes.

Ele pegou o uísque puro e bebeu um gole longo, sentindo o líquido cor de âmbar queimar o fundo de sua garganta e laringe. Não sabia quem tinha inventado aquela bebida, mas era um gênio. Gostava tanto daquelas bebidas fortes que o animavam por dentro mesmo que não sentisse qualquer disposição por fora.

Estava se servindo de uma nova dose da caríssima garrafa pedida quando viu um rapaz parado do outro lado da mesa. SeungRi ergueu os olhos e lembrou vagamente de ter visto o desconhecido antes. Agora aonde, ele não sabia. Era depois de uma dose como aquela que as pessoas começavam a se parecer iguais a ele.

— SeungRi-sshi... — o homem o chamou e sentou-se no banco, deslizando no assento para perto dele. SeungRi o observou e riu, achando-o bastante atrevido. Com o cabelo penteado para cima, o homem usava uma camiseta que era presa somente por clipes. O perfume dele era gostoso e o estranho deveria ter tomado um banho nele. — Sou eu, Lee SeungHyub — disse e colocou a mão no peito, se apresentando.

O nome não lhe disse nada. SeungRi bebeu outra dose longa e fez uma careta, o olhando sem entender o que ele ainda estava fazendo ali.

— JongHoon-sshi não está aqui? — o estranho perguntou, olhando em volta, como se estivesse procurando o guitarrista.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, o coração de SeungRi disparou no peito. JongHoon estaria por ali? Agora o estranho lhe parecia interessante.

— Por quê está procurando por ele?  _JongHoonie está aqui?_

— Eu não sei… Ele parecia bravo hoje — o jovem falou e voltou a olhá-lo, falando mais alto por causa da música ambiente — eu queria saber se estava tudo bem…

Eu também, SeungRi pensou, preocupado.

— SeungRi-sshi, posso tirar uma foto nossa?

Quando SeungRi ia negar, JiYong chegou na mesa, acompanhado de uma mulher negra. Ele encarou o  _maknae_  e o garoto, dando um sorriso cínico.

— Está falando sério sobre isso? — perguntou, apontando para SeungHyub. SeungRi já imaginava do que o  _hyung_  estava falando, mas não se deu ao trabalho de desmitificar o que JiYong já deveria ter criado em sua mente. Era bem provável que JiYong estivesse achando que ele só iria sair com homens agora e por isso estava dispensando todas as garotas apresentadas.

O visitante da mesa se levantou, muito rápido, e fez uma reverência muito formal para G-Dragon, se apresentando. Então, JiYong sorriu. Os olhos escuros brilharam e ele abriu um sorriso bastante amável e se apresentou também.

— Você é o rapaz do “quero ficar próximo”? — perguntou, sentando-se no sofá com a bela mulher a seu lado.

— Sim, sou eu. Eu falei aquelas coisas embaraçosas, eu peço desculpas.

SeungRi não sabia ainda quem era ou do que estavam falando. Tinha escutado alguma de YoungBae sobre alguém falar alguma coisa na TV, mas não tinha dado importância. Ainda não dava.

— Wow, parece que é seu dia de sorte — JiYong disse — você quer beber alguma coisa? Por minha conta…

— Na verdade, eu estou com alguns amigos — SeungHyub disse e apontou na direção do grupo que estava o esperando — é que o SeungRi-sshi disse que sempre podia ter fotos quando o visse, mas acho que vim no momento errado.

— Você veio no momento certo — G-Dragon olhou para SeungRi —  _oe_ , tire fotos com ele. SeungHyub-sshi veio até aqui para isso, não faça desfeitas.

Como queria ir embora. Ao invés disso, ele sorriu e tirou várias fotos com SeungHyub, seja ele quem fosse. O viu ir embora e notou o sorriso nos lábios bem desenhados de JiYong.

— O que está fazendo?

— Te dando visibilidade… Eu sou um tipo de gênio mágico. Quero que fique feliz, você merece.

SeungRi bufou. Claro que é um mágico sim... Posso ir agora?

 

 

JongHoon dormiu pouco naquela noite. Passou grande parte do tempo rolando na cama, pensando se SeungRi gostava de homens mais novos. Nada do que ele pensava fazia sentido porque como é que tinham transado se ele gostava de outro tipo de pessoa? Remoeu tantos os pensamentos e não chegou a nenhuma conclusão que o tirasse da agonia em que se encontrava. Ele estava perdido com esses pensamentos que iam e vinham, ele não conseguia dar um fim neles.

Durante a madrugada, olhou diversas vezes para o celular e ensaiou o que iria falar, caso seu dedo resvalasse na opção de discar já que estava tão próximo. Ia dizer que foi engano. Então, pensava na voz de SeungRi, se ele usaria o tom conciliador, se ele iria gostar que a ligação acontecesse.

Pouco antes de adormecer, pensou que sentia falta do amigo, que queria vê-lo de qualquer maneira. Quando dormiu, sonhou com SeungRi e não quis mais acordar.

Para seu azar, no seu dia de folga, ele acordou cedo. Quis ficar na cama e não conseguiu. A primeira coisa que fez foi desligar o celular. HongKi tinha ligado duas vezes e JongHoon não queria falar com ele, aliás, não queria falar com ninguém. Extremamente irritado, ele se arrastou para fora da cama e preparou o missoshiro que trouxera do Japão. A única coisa que poderia tomar na manhã.

Decidiu que iria sair para correr. Fazia alguns dias que não praticava exercícios físicos. A endorfina faria o restante do trabalho, ele se sentiria melhor depois da corrida. Iria esquecer todas aquelas coisas que lhe afligiam. Sim, aquela era uma ótima ideia, era o que ele tinha que fazer.

Estava muito quente naquela manhã. JongHoon enfiou o boné na cabeça e olhou um pouco para cima, o céu estava muito claro. Iniciou seu exercício, correndo dois quilômetros até o parque, onde ele tomou uma bebida isotônica rosa e descansou um pouco. Realmente, aquele era um dia que Seul estava mais próxima do sol.

Quando chegou em casa, sentia-se muito melhor. Tirou a roupa molhada de suor e foi se banhar. Depois, sentou-se no sofá para ver a TV e dormiu. Sonhou que SeungRi estava sentado no sofá e que estava acariciando sua barriga, sorrindo daquele jeito sensual que fazia JongHoon tremer inteiro.

Até em seus sonhos, SeungRi conseguia ser tudo o que JongHoon queria ver. Aquela mão em seu abdômen, os olhos dele, os lábios curvados num sorriso. Quando acordou, ele estava se tocando e resmungou por estar tão duro e quase dolorido.

Estava louco, tinha certeza. Quando se livrou das calças para cuidar da ereção, seus pensamentos todos convergiram para SeungRi e ele nunca pensou que se sentiria tão bem com isso. Lembrar da língua de SeungRi em seu pênis só o fez aumentar a pressão com sua mão. Quando gozou, estava aliviado porque não doía mais e estranhamente ansioso. Lançou a cabeça para trás, ainda segurando o pênis, agora mole, olhando para o teto.

— SeungHyun… — murmurou o nome. Nenhuma sensação de culpa, nenhum arrependimento. Ao contrário, estava com tantas saudades que queria olhar para SeungRi de qualquer jeito.

Levantou-se para limpar-se e olhou-se no espelho do banheiro, notando que estava vermelho. Não sabia se era por causa do que tinha feito e o rumo de seus pensamentos ou porque tinha feito exercícios sob o sol forte. Desviou os olhos, dizendo a si mesmo que depois se preocuparia com isso. Voltou a sala e sentou-se no sofá. Em alguns momentos, sentia uma leve tontura, mas logo se recuperava.

Queria ver SeungRi, o que iria fazer? Poderia usar o incidente de trânsito como uma conexão. Sim, era uma boa ideia. Soaria inocente e algo que faria porque eram amigos. JongHoon não se sentiria estranho e talvez eles pudessem voltar ao que era antes.

Riu sozinho. Antes não conseguia nem pensar em SeungRi, agora o amigo não saia de seus pensamentos e JongHoon parecia obcecado para retornar contato. Se isso acontecesse, ele poderia retomar seu lugar e não permitir nenhum outro homem numa posição que ele pudesse ocupar.

Enchendo-se de coragem e tendo uma boa desculpa, JongHoon enviou uma mensagem a SeungRi.  _Vamos almoçar naquele restaurante de frutos do mar que você gosta. Estarei lá ao meio dia._  Depois de enviada, ele sentiu o estômago se contrair de ansiedade.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi buscar uma roupa adequada, colocar o perfume que SeungRi tinha lhe dado no outro aniversário, ajeitou o cabelo de forma diferente.

Chegou no restaurante cerca de vinte minutos antes do horário combinado. HongKi ligou mais uma vez e ele não atendeu. Sentou-se na mesa que ele e SeungRi costumavam pegar quando iam lá.

E esperou. Esperou. Esperou.

Uma hora depois, JongHoon olhava o celular, sem entender o que havia dado errado. _Você vem?_  Mandou a mensagem e não quis parecer desesperado.

Duas horas depois, a maitre veio lhe perguntar mais uma vez se ele não queria fazer o pedido.

Três horas depois, uma garrafa de vinho, JongHoon entendeu que SeungRi não viria. Os motivos podiam ser vários. Sentiu-se o pior dos homens com uma pontada no coração. Estava tão decepcionado que iria transformar todo aquele sentimento em ódio.

Talvez SeungRi estivesse ignorando porque JongHoon disse aquelas coisas horríveis a ele. Ou talvez fosse porque ele tinha sofrido um acidente e por isso que não dava notícias.

Decidido, ele iria descobrir porque estava esperando como um bobo por alguém que não lhe deu satisfações. Sabia que SeungRi falaria algo, ele jamais faria aquilo. Iria levar a comida favorita dele, caso SeungRi estivesse doente ou machucado.

Ele não conseguia saber se estava mais furioso ou mais decepcionado. Os pensamentos colidiam e se mesclavam. Precisava saber a verdade.

 

 

SeungRi acordou com o delicioso cheiro de kimchi e carne frita. Seu estômago roncou e ele virou-se na cama, um pouco zonzo. Estava em casa, mas não lembrava de como tinha chegado ali ou dos eventos da noite passada. Sua memória terminava com JiYong sorrindo de maneira maldosa e perguntando a aquele garoto, SeungHyub, se ele conhecia a Fada Verde. Depois disso, o que aconteceu não sabia.

Ele saiu da cama e foi até a cozinha. Estava sem a camisa, a calça de couro que usava na noite passada ainda estava em seu corpo, com os botões abertos. Coçava a barriga quando viu aquele mesmo menino lá, SeungHyub, usando sua cozinha. Mas o que era isso? Estava com a mesma roupa de ontem, apenas mais amassada.

Ficou preocupado.

— Ah, você acordou. Eu estou usando suas coisas — ele curvou-se um pouco, fazendo uma reverência — me desculpe por isso. Eu peguei essas coisas da sua geladeira — disse e apontou para a comida que estava preparando.

Ele tinha kimchi na geladeira? Desde quando? SeungRi olhou em volta e viu uma coberta sua dobrada no sofá, que indicava que o rapaz tinha dormido ali. Menos mal, pensou. Sem forças para saber o que estava acontecendo, ele fez um gesto com a mão que poderia indicar qualquer coisa, e foi para o banheiro.

Voltou e SeungHyub estava servindo a comida na mesa. Parecia feliz por fazer isso. SeungRi não disse nada, apenas sentou-se na cadeira e esperou que o visitante colocasse os pratos. A comida tinha aparência boa e o cheiro estava bom também. Sua barriga roncou novamente e ele resmungou algum agradecimento ao rapaz. Fazia algum tempo que ele não comia kimchi, ainda mais aquele preparado com carne de porco, servido juntamente com arroz.

Uma comida tão tradicional somente o deslocava ainda mais. Não se sentia nada tradicional por ter um estranho em casa, mas não iria expulsar SeungHyub.

— Você está se sentindo melhor, SeungRi-sshi?

Assinalou com a cabeça e serviu-se de uma grande porção. A comida apimentada fez seus olhos lacrimejarem. Serviria para acordá-lo de uma vez. Nem sabia que horas eram.

— Melhor tomar um pouco de água — SeungHyub disse e lhe serviu um copo.

SeungRi o encarou, ainda mastigando. O rapaz parecia bem feliz, como se não houvesse nada de errado. Era estranho não lembrar de nada.

— Você me trouxe para casa?

— Sim. Você não estava muito bem, G-Dragon me pediu para cuidar de você.

É, ele não se sentia bem. Acenou com a cabeça e voltou a comer, pensando num jeito de mandar aquele cara embora da sua casa. Ergueu os olhos e fitou o relógio do canto da cozinha, em forma de sol, presente de YoungBae. Eram quase quatro da tarde, deus, havia dormido tanto assim? Mas como não lembrava que horas chegou em casa, estava tudo bem.

— Nós… Aconteceu alguma coisa que não deveria?

— Não sei o que poderia ser isso — SeungHyub respondeu, com cuidado — viemos de táxi, você me jogou a coberta e mandou ficar longe do seu quarto. Eu só fui lá para verificar se você caiu na cama e depois, eu dormi no sofá.

Tinha feito isso? Não tinha mesmo qualquer lembrança. Suspirou. Era melhor assim.

Ao final da refeição, SeungHyub, recolheu tudo e levou para a pia. SeungRi ficou sentado na mesa, o olhando, sem saber o que conversar com ele. Quando o visitante notou que estava sendo observado, corou um pouco e limpou a garganta.

— Seu celular — SeungHyub disse — ficou sem bateria, mas eu coloquei para carregar.

Pegou o aparelho com pressa e levou para o dono do apartamento. SeungRi ainda não falava nada, apenas deixou o aparelho em cima da mesa, apertando o botão para ligar. O rapaz er muito gentil e prestativo, só falta SeungRi saber quem ele era.

Após tudo arrumado, SeungHyub se aproximou dele. — Bem, eu já vou. Você está bem e está tudo em ordem. Eu nunca estive numa casa tão limpa antes, ficaria envergonhado de deixar alguma bagunça.

SeungRi se levantou e acompanhou o rapaz até a porta. Poderia dizer que a casa estava limpa assim por culpa de JongHoon que habitava seus pensamentos como um fantasma e que ele seguira o conselho de seu _hyung_  e limpava a casa para limpar os pensamentos. Acenou para ele e quando ficou sozinho, respirou aliviado. 

Apanhou o celular e viu as mensagens. Arregalou os olhos quando viu a mensagem de JongHoon para um almoço. Eles iriam conversar novamente! Estava quatro horas atrasado. Deixou o celular na mesa e saiu correndo para se trocar.

 

 

JongHoon chegou no prédio de SeungRi no mesmo momento que Lee SeungHyub estava saindo. Primeiro, ele não acreditou no que estava vendo. Depois, ele semicerrou os olhos e apertou os dentes, suas mãos seguraram com força a sacola do restaurante. SeungHyub estava com o cabelo desalinhado, as roupas amassadas e com um imenso sorriso na cara. Era como se tivesse tido a melhor noite de sua vida.

Eles se encontraram no saguão do prédio e JongHoon controlou as palavras violentas que estavam na ponta de sua língua. Ele queria dar um soco na cara do  _hoobae_. Aquela coisa que habitava seu estômago desde que fizera sexo com SeungRi, mexeu-se, espalhando o ciúme pelo corpo dele.

— JongHoon-sshi — SeungHyub se curvou.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Ah… Eu vim passar a noite com SeungRi-sshi.

—  _Você o quê?_  — JongHoon perdeu toda a postura que lhe restava.

— Eu…

— Suma da minha frente — falou, furioso, empurrou o rapaz para o lado e marchou, fervendo, para o elevador. Ele ia MATAR SeungRi. Nem olhou para trás, sabendo que iria jogar a comida no  _hoobae_  e gritar como um louco.

O elevador demorou mais tempo para chegar no andar onde Lee SeungHyun morava, JongHoon andava de um lado para o outro, como um animal enjaulado, pensando todas as coisas erradas sobre o que poderia ter acontecido.

Chegou na porta do apartamento e esmurrou a madeira. Depois apertou sem parar a campainha. Escutou os passos apressados do outro lado da porta e quando a mesma abriu, SeungRi expressou sua surpresa.

— JongHoonie — murmurou. O cabelo dele estava pingando água e ele tinha uma toalha enrolada no pescoço. Não usava nada mais que a boxer preta da Calvin Klein.

Era uma mistura de coisas. Ver, ouvir a voz, estar perto dele. JongHoon deixou a sacola cair do seu lado e suas mãos foram para a toalha de SeungRi. Ele o puxou para fora da casa e empurrou o amigo contra a parede, encostando-se nele. SeungRi não teve qualquer reação, ele apenas abriu a boca, surpreendido.

A mão direita de JongHoon soltou a toalha e desceu, indo em direção ao pênis do outro homem. Ele apertou o membro com os dedos e viu o rosto de SeungRi se contorcer de dor. JongHoon nunca tinha usado a diferença de altura deles ou sua força para nenhum ato daquele tipo, mas ele ia ensinar uma lição aquele maldito cretino.

— Escuta aqui,  _oppa_  — JongHoon disse, mas não sabia direito o que estava fazendo — você não vai enfiar isso em mais ninguém, você entendeu?

— O quê? — SeungRi perguntou com um fio de voz. Ao notar que estava exagerando, JongHoon soltou do aperto doloroso e acariciou por cima do tecido. Notou a expressão do outro amenizar e seus olhos adquirirem aquele brilho que era sedutor.

— Você vai deixar meu  _hoobae_  em paz… Eu não quero saber dele andando por aqui.

SeungRi sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. — Você ficou com ciúme dele?

— Sim… — acabou admitindo num sussurro. Estava fervendo de ciúmes ao pensar nos dois juntos. Nunca tinha sido tão possessivo em toda a sua vida e não estava feliz por isso. No entanto, naquele momento, ele precisava ter certeza que faria as coisas da maneira correta - seja lá o que significasse isso.

A outra mão soltou a toalha e tocou o rosto de SeungRi com cuidado, seu polegar passando por cima dos lábios carnudos dele. O hálito era de kimchi. Era uma tortura. JongHoon então, abaixou a cabeça e o beijou. Queria tanto fazer isso que não estava suportando a pressão na sua nuca para que curvasse a cabeça e tomasse os lábios.

O gosto dele era capaz de enlouquecer JongHoon, fazendo com ele exigisse mais, sugasse os lábios e saboreasse a língua atrevida. Pessoas como SeungRi que beijavam com toda aquela paixão deveriam ser servidas sempre, pensou, sugando o lábio inferior dele e voltando a beijá-lo quando ouviu o pequeno suspiro.

Sentiu o pênis duro na sua mão e afastou a cabeça, meio zonzo. Ele mesmo estava sentindo seu corpo responder a tudo aquilo de maneira natural. SeungRi o excitava mais do que ele pensava. Ele não conseguiu soltar o membro do outro, mesmo sabendo que devia, e encarou SeungRi. O rosto dele estava levemente corado, os lábios molhados, os olhos cheios de desejo.

Sim, JongHoon pensou, aquela expressão era só para ele, ninguém mais deveria ver. Ele não ia dividir aquele homem com qualquer pessoa que fosse.

SeungRi esticou a mão e o tocou. A onda elétrica percorreu todo o seu corpo e ele apertou o pênis na sua mão, querendo afastar o tecido e ter o contato definitivo. Sim, aquela parte do corpo de SeungRi pertencia a ele também e não ia deixar que ninguém mais mexesse.

— JongHoonie…

Quis pegar o amigo e arrastá-lo para o quarto. Porque era o que as pessoas faziam depois das brigas, o casal se amava depois. Queria murmurar que não faria nada daquilo novamente, que queria ficar com ele e que o amava.

_O amava._

JongHoon soltou SeungRi e deu um passo para trás horrorizado com o pensamento. Não podia estar certo. O que ele estava pensando? Aquela pessoa não era sua.

_Oh meu deus, eu estou apaixonado por ele._

Outro passo para trás. Sim, ele não era seu, mas poderia ser. Então, JongHoon estaria feliz e não mais doente.

_Oh…_

Outro passo, ele girou nos calcanhares e correu até o elevador. Toda a agitação, a descoberta, o deixou tonto. Apertou o botão freneticamente e quando viu que SeungRi estava se aproximando dele, com uma expressão apaixonada no rosto, ele olhou para a escada de emergência, empurrou a porta e fugiu.


	8. Parte oito

SeungRi não se parecia com a estrela que era: membro de um dos grupos de K-Pop mais famosos do mundo. Estava descabelado, a roupa amassada, o rosto expressava seu cansaço e o corpo refletia sua preocupação. Curvado num banco da sala de espera do hospital, ele cobriu o rosto e suspirou novamente.

Por que aquelas coisas aconteciam? Antes de ter dormido com JongHoon, tudo seguia de forma organizada e cíclica. Os eventos se repetiam, tinham a mesma recepção, o mesmo resultado. Um caos perturbou a ordem das coisas e expandia as possibilidades de reação e resultado de forma maluca. Era tudo o que conseguia pensar, sem acrescentar a sua culpa em todos os eventos por ter dado vazão a sentimentos que deveriam ter sido mantidos guardados.

Agora, tudo lhe parecia tarde demais. Era como diziam, o amor era um trem acelerando rumo ao desconhecido e certamente iria se chocar com alguma coisa se não houvesse o mínimo de controle sobre as ações. Na verdade, ele não queria controlar nada, ele adorava doar-se aos eventos. Daquela vez, era diferente. Bem diferente.

Choi JongHoon era mesmo o amor da sua vida. Ele quis esquecer isso, mas agora ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria. Apesar de ter dito a si mesmo que desistiria do sentimento, tudo mudou depois daquele beijo. Seus lábios ainda estavam formigando. O perfume de JongHoon estava grudado na pele. Ele iria enlouquecer se todos aqueles acontecimentos continuassem da mesma forma.

Ergueu os olhos quando o médico se aproximou, com o jaleco branco impecável, os óculos de aro de tartaruga e o cabelo meticulosamente jogado para o lado e fixado com gel.

— Insolação. Fizemos o necessário para baixar a febre, está no soro e o braço está na tipoia. Ele teve sorte por não quebrar. Está bem inchado, mas não foi descolado. 

— Insolação? Ele vai ficar bem?

— Precisa descansar, terá alta assim que a febre for controlada.

— E eu posso vê-lo agora?

— Claro.

Levantou-se e seguiu para enfermaria. Outras pessoas estavam sendo atendidas nas macas estreitas tendo sua privacidade apenas com a cortina plástica verde do hospital. SeungRi segurou a respiração quando viu JongHoon dormindo, o rosto estava machucado na testa, o braço direito enfaixado e o outro braço recebendo soro.

— Você vai ter que dar explicações sobre como isso aconteceu — o médico disse atrás dele, com as mãos no bolso do avental.

SeungRi acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Explicaria que JongHoon apareceu na sua casa, emitiria a parte do beijo, e depois de discutirem, ele correu para a escada de emergência e desmaiou, rolando um lance inteiro de escadas.

Ainda ficava atordoado quando lembrava disso. Todo o calor que ele tinha sentido segundos antes, quando estava nos braços de JongHoon, foi sugado de seu corpo, o deixando paralisado de medo. Achava que era por sua causa, ele não deveria ter ido atrás do amigo, mas seu corpo foi sozinho para tentar entender o que tinha sido aquele beijo e porque queria mais.

O médico virou-se e fechou a cortina. SeungRi se aproximou do rosto de JongHoon e beijou a testa avermelhada, queimada de sol, agora aliviado de sua preocupação.

— Você deve estar tentando me matar — SeungRi murmurou com os lábios próximos ao rosto do amado — e se você fizer isso novamente, é capaz que consiga. Eu te amo tanto, não faça mais isso.

Afastou-se do amigo e foi responder as perguntas dos médicos. Pediria por todos os exames e pagaria por tudo. Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Tinha que ter certeza, a mais absoluta, que tudo iria ficar bem.

 

 

JongHoon acordava de seu estado febril e via vultos perto dele. Acabava dormindo novamente. Na terceira vez que acordou, ele conseguiu notar que estava num hospital e SeungHyun estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama. Sua cabeça doía, sua boca estava seca e seu braço latejava um pouco. Ele se mexeu na cama e despertou o amigo.

SeungHyun bocejou e espreguiçou-se. Dormir naquela posição tinha feito o cabelo do amigo ficar bagunçado, o rosto estava marcado pela mão que segurava o queixo. — Oh,  _hyung_ , finalmente você acordou.

— O que aconteceu?

Sua boca estava tão seca. SeungHyun deve ter notado isso porque ficou de pé e serviu-lhe um copo com água. O ajudou a beber e sentou-se na cadeira, o encarando com austeridade.

— Você desmaiou na escadaria do prédio de SeungRi-sshi. Ele chamou a ambulância. Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

Lembrava de estar correndo pelas escadas quando tudo ficou preto e ele caiu. Acordou com SeungRi dando tapinhas em seu rosto, totalmente pálido. Escutara SeungRi fazendo várias promessas, dessas que as pessoas fazem quando alguém que elas amam muito pode morrer. Não tinha certeza se eram reais ou se ele tinha alterado suas memórias para algo que o agradasse mais. Ficou num estado nebuloso até ser separado dele e, finalmente, dormir.

Concordou com a cabeça. — Onde ele está?

— HongKi- _hyung_  o expulsou aos berros. Depois levou advertência do hospital e me chamou para ficar aqui. Você não vai poder tocar até o braço melhorar. O médico disse que você teve sorte por não quebrá-lo na queda.

JongHoon olhou para o braço enfaixado e não tinha qualquer lembrança de como o machucara. Deve ter sido quando desmaiou. Que patético a situação. HongKi iria persegui-lo por aquele acidente por anos, JongHoon refletiu e suspirou, ele não o deixaria esquecer isso. 

Teve que achar graça por saber que SeungRi não brigaria com HongKi, mesmo depois de um tratamento desses. HongKi era honesto com seus sentimentos e SeungRi respeitava a antipatia que o outro sentia por ele. Nunca entendeu como a relação deles era, de certa forma, bastante equilibrada. HongKi não queria SeungRi por perto e SeungRi não queria aborrecer HongKi porque JongHoon trabalhava com ele.

— Eu vou chamar alguém, me falaram que você pode ir embora assim que melhorar da febre e terá que tomar alguns cuidados em casa. Ficarei com você até que sua mãe possa vir.

O líder do FT Island concordou e SeungHyun lhe deu mais água antes de sair e fechar a cortina. Ele olhou para seu braço enfaixado e fez uma careta de dor. Não poderia ter terminado sua loucura de forma mais espetacular.

Recebeu alta depois, uma série de remédios e uma lista de cuidados. As despesas estavam pagas, a recepcionista disse que o “Lindo do BigBang” arcou com os valores. JongHoon não disse nada, deu apenas um sorriso apagado a ela e saiu, acompanhado de SeungHyun.

Sentado no carro, com um pouco de dor de cabeça, JongHoon observava o trânsito da cidade. Escutou SeungHyun pigarrear umas três ou quatro vezes e o olhou, estranhando o comportamento dele. O mais novo agia de maneira bizarra e JongHoon queria saber qual era o problema dele, afinal.

—  _Hyung_ … — SeungHyun começou quando notou que era observado, apertando o volante — me desculpe. Eu falei para o HongKi- _hyung_  não se meter, mas ele me convenceu que ia dar tudo certo. Ele disse algo sobre você ter brigado com SeungRi-sshi e que estava convencido que era a causa de sua tristeza e mesmo que ele odeie SeungRi-sshi, ele prefere te ver sorrindo. Então ele… Ele disse me fez mandar a mensagem para SeungRi-sshi no celular… E eu li as mensagens e fiquei pensando que talvez… Vocês sejam namorados? — perguntou bem baixinho, como se tivesse medo de falar em voz alta.

— O que você fez? Você que enviou a mensagem?

— Foi… Me desculpe. Eu acho que li coisas que não devia.

— Leu mesmo!

E provocou toda a situação com SeungRi, onde JongHoon falou coisas desnecessárias, que tinham sido dolorosas a ambos.

— Me desculpe,  _hyung_ …

— Ah, está tudo bem — JongHoon disse, sem vontade de brigar. Sentia-se muito fraco para isso.

— Quando SeungRi-sshi apareceu na agência atrás de você, naquele dia que você chegou atrasado, ele estava tão agitado e preocupado. Depois de ler as mensagens… É como se eu soubesse de um grande segredo que não deveria saber porque ele não me diz respeito.

JongHoon fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça na direção da janela. Não sabia porque SeungHyun não calava a boca, cada palavra dita por aqueles lábios estava massacrando JongHoon, que deseja sim que as coisas fossem tão simples como o amigo as fazia parecer.

— Se vocês tiverem algum tipo de relacionamento… Só queria dizer que não me importo. Não mesmo. E eu posso ajudar a esconder isso se precisar de ajuda e…

— Não precisa — o líder do grupo disse e cortou o amigo — não existe nada entre nós, somente uma série de mal-entendidos.

— Tem certeza? Você é mais frio do que eu pensava… — reclamou.

— Por que está falando isso? — abriu os olhos e encarou o motorista.

— Por favor,  _hyung_ , qualquer um pode ver que SeungRi-sshi é apaixonado por você. Deus, como pode ser tão frio? Já disse que eu não me importo com isso, a vida é sua, faça bom uso dela…!

— Do que está falando? — perguntou, quase sem voz. A ideia lhe parecia surreal, ele nunca pensou nessa possibilidade.

SeungRi lhe apresentava garotas, ele sabia bem seu gosto para mulheres. SeungRi desfilava com garotas também, não na sua frente, mas ele escutava as histórias dos amigos em comum. SeungRi saia com homens também, essa parte já enervava JongHoon porque o mais simples pensamento a esse respeito era capaz de despertar uma fúria dentro dele.

Não, SeungRi não podia sentir nada a mais por ele. Como poderia? O sexo praticado por eles tinha sido apenas uma saída para a tristeza que JongHoon sentia após o fim do namoro. Foi um ato de fraqueza, uma experiência. Nada disso estava ligado a sentimentos no começo, agora, ele não saberia mais afirmar isso.

— Ah, agora vai dizer que não sabia? — SeungHyun parou no semáforo e o encarou — sério mesmo?

JongHoon teve impressão que sua dor de cabeça aumentou e seu estado de saúde piorou. SeungHyun apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e contorceu o rosto, entendendo a verdade.

—  _HYUNG_ , ME DESCULPE, EU VOU FICAR QUIETO, EU JURO!

SeungHyun não o olhou, ficou trêmulo o caminho todo e apertava os lábios com força. Ele o deixou em casa e ficou até que a mãe de JongHoon chegasse. Nesse tempo, apenas perguntou se ele queria alguma coisa e o ajudou a se acomodar no quarto. Mesmo que JongHoon perguntasse alguma coisa, SeungHyun apertava os lábios e sacudia a cabeça em negativa. Disse que não falaria mais nada e cumpriu a promessa.

 

 

HongKi foi visitá-lo no dia seguinte da alta. Ele estava acompanhado de JaeJin que parecia genuinamente preocupado com ele. Deitado no sofá, com uma bolsa de água fria na cabeça e coberto por um lençol fino, JongHoon agradeceu a visita deles. Sua mãe também ficou feliz e disse que iria preparar uma refeição gostosa para todos.

Ao final, JaeJin e sua mãe foram ao mercado, HongKi ficou incubido de tomar conta de JongHoon nesse tempo. Os dois amigos se olharam e HongKi soltou um suspiro de exasperação.

— Por que não atendeu meus telefonemas?

— Porque não estava com vontade. Ultimamente você só me liga para espalhar notícias ruins.

— Ah, entendendo! Mas se tivesse atendido, não teria saído para correr e não estaria nessa situação.

— O que você iria falar de tão excepcional que mudaria meu destino? — JongHoon perguntou, bravo e tirou a bolsa da cabeça.

— Seu  _oppa_ … Eu já disse que ele é um mau exemplo para todos.

Pela primeira vez, JongHoon concordou em silêncio com HongKi. Sim, SeungRi era um mau exemplo e tinha até mesmo feito ele ficar enciumado e beijá-lo daquela forma, como se ele fosse sua propriedade. Um péssimo exemplo. O pior de todos.

— Agora — HongKi mexeu no celular e mostrou a ele — está influenciando SeungHyub.

No aplicativo do Instagram, JongHoon viu as fotos do  _hoobae_  quase no colo de SeungRi. Como se não bastasse ter visto o garoto saindo do apartamento dele, de ter encontrado ele quase sem roupa, ainda tinha isso.

— Aaaah~ Agora você entendeu. Se tivesse atendido minha ligação, você não teria saído para correr, seu idiota!

HongKi estava certo novamente. Provavelmente, JongHoon teria ido ao apartamento de SeungRi e teria surrado os dois. A ideia o deixou zonzo.

— Olha, eu serei honesto. Eu não gosto dele. Você pode arrumar alguém melhor. Onde estão as garotas lindas que estava namorando? Por que teve que escolher ele? Entre todas as pessoas do UNIVERSO, ele?

JongHoon estava respirando rápido, enfurecido com a sequência de imagens sensuais que estavam em sua cabeça, montando um cenário do que nunca aconteceu entre SeungHyub e SeungRi. Ele olhou para HongKi quando escutou aquelas palavras. Oi?

— Não precisa me esconder isso… SeungHyun me disse que vocês são namorados. Ele viu no seu celular, as mensagens.

HongKi disse e fez um bico com os lábios. Ele não o olhou mais e JongHoon esqueceu-se de sua fúria ao perceber que o amigo estava sério no que disse. HongKi era o tipo que construía a realidade com fragmentos, seria difícil convencê-lo que estava errado. 

— Eu já tinha percebido que ele gostava de você — HongKi recomeçou e não queria deixar aquele silêncio ficar estranho — mas eu jamais aprovaria isso. Mas eu não posso negar que você o olhava com o mesmo carinho e não quis ficar no caminho. Quer dizer, eu quis. Eu acho que você consegue algo melhor. Pronto, falei — disse e cruzou os braços, olhando para o lado.

— Qual é o problema de vocês? Ele não é meu namorado!

— Claro que não… Se fosse, estaria aqui cuidando de você, não é? E pode me dizer, foi ele que te empurrou da escada, não foi? O que aconteceu? Você descobriu a traição dele com aquele cretino do SeungHyub? Porque se for isso, eu vou mandar despedir aquele inseto e eu mesmo irei tirar satisfações com SeungRi-sshi, quem ele pensa que é….

— Vocês todos estão loucos e estão me enlouquecendo… — JongHoon colocou as mãos no rosto e tentou se acalmar.

— Me desculpe… — HongKi tocou o joelho coberto de JongHoon — você está doente e eu estou apenas causando mais problemas.

— Exatamente — o dono do apartamento respondeu com a voz abafada pelas mãos no rosto.

— O médico disse que você tem que esperar o braço melhorar para poder tocar. Temos apresentações marcadas, então, eu tive uma ideia. Vamos chamar os guitarristas da agência para tocar no show. Você vai e canta, toca o piano se conseguir… Eles assumem a parte do SeungHyun e ele fica com os solos. Eu sou um gênio, eu sei…

JongHoon abriu os dedos e olhou para HongKi. A ideia não era ruim, mas ele não sabia como os demais iriam aprender a tocar as músicas deles tão rápido. HongKi tinha dito com tanta convicção que JongHoon não iria contrariá-lo. Sentiu-se muito cansado e afundou no sofá. O amigo sorriu e acariciou seu joelho, como se pudesse lhe dar força.

Ele deixaria que HongKi cuidasse disso. Agora a cabeça de JongHoon estava cheia de informações sobre ele e SeungRi. Nunca tinha pensado que alguém pudesse vê-los como namorados.... Foi por isso que HongKi disse que ele deveria chamar SeungRi de  _oppa_? Ele viu algo que JongHoon não notou?

Ficou tão cansado que não se exaltou mais. Conforme as horas foram passando, as palavras animadas de JaeJin e de HongKi preenchiam os espaços que ele deixava vago. Seus pensamentos convergiam para SeungRi e iam com as palavras de HongKi sobre os dois serem um casal. Longe de achar estranho, ou até mesmo antinatural, JongHoon deu um sorriso tímido quando pensou na ideia como uma verdade. Ele queria um relacionamento romântico com o melhor amigo, só isso iria satisfazê-lo agora.

É, estava mesmo apaixonado por SeungRi. Seria difícil abrir mão desse sentimento que era o mais puro que já tinha sentido por alguém em sua vida.

Queria ver SeungRi, sentia falta dele.


	9. Parte nove

Uma semana se passou. O contato entre SeungRi e JongHoon foi uma mensagem de texto perguntando se ele estava melhor e uma resposta mais simples ainda, apenas dizendo sim. Nada sobre “eu te amo” ou “eu quero te ver”, muito menos “vamos conversar que merecemos isso”. 

SeungRi acompanhava as notícias sobre o FT Island pela internet. Os blogs eram tão rápidos em fornecer as informações que ele precisava que não tinha reclamação quanto a isso. O acidente de JongHoon foi tratado como um desmaio por insolação e usado como uma campanha de prevenção para os dias quentes, dando instruções do que vestir e sobre as melhores hidratações. SeungRi sorria lendo as notícias, nenhuma delas estava sendo usada de forma negativa e ele deu-se por satisfeito.

O local onde JongHoon sofreu a queda foi emitido das notas. Apenas citava uma escada e nada mais. SeungRi havia desembolsado algum dinheiro para que isso ficasse assim. Estava acostumado a essas transações que envolviam sua privacidade. O valor pelas imagens da câmera de segurança do prédio não foi tão alto quanto ele achou que seria. Não queria que ninguém visse a cena tórrida na porta da sua casa e a companhia de segurança pensou o mesmo quando ele pediu as imagens.

Pelos mesmo sites de notícias, ele soube que o FT Island faria umas apresentações com guitarristas das outras bandas da FNC. Uma apresentação seria com Jimin do AOA, outra com o querido JongHyun do CNBlue e uma com ChaHun do NFlying. Ele desconhecia quem eram aquelas pessoas, mas parece que HongKi, o vocalista do FT Island, tinha dado um jeito de promover os shows como espetáculos únicos. Não podia negar que HongKi tinha grande criatividade para sair de qualquer situação ruim que se encontrava.

Era por isso que o respeitava tanto. Achava que JongHoon estava trabalhando com uma pessoa que era bastante preocupada com a banda, capaz de fazer coisas incríveis por aquele grupo.

Agora, tudo estava em ordem. Ele já podia fazer seu movimento de aproximação.

SeungRi perdeu algum tempo escolhendo a roupa. No final, ele estava o mais simples possível, de calça preta e camiseta. Tinha penteado o cabelo, mas ficou evidente que ele estava se arrumando demais, assim, despenteou tudo com os dedos e o cabelo estava com um aspecto bagunçado. Carregava a sacola do restaurante de frutos do mar e tocou a campainha da casa de JongHoon. Sabia que era o dia de folga dele, o FT Island fez um show na noite passada.

A porta foi aberta por uma senhora que SeungRi conhecia. Ao ver o sorriso da mãe de JongHoon, ele livrou-se da ansiedade que sentia e sorriu também. Notou que ela estava de saída, o que lhe pareceu um momento perfeito. JongHoon estava atrás dela e o encarou com certa surpresa, depois desviou os olhos. O guitarrista não tinha penteado o cabelo, usava uma regata e bermuda. Parecia bem à vontade e SeungRi não pode deixar de pensar que ele estava lindo daquele jeito.

— _Eomma_ … — SeungRi disse e apanhou as mãos estendidas da senhora, para beijá-las nas costas com devoção. Ela sempre ficava corada e afastava as mãos. A mãe de JongHoon era uma das pessoas mais agradáveis que SeungRi já tinha conhecido na vida e ele possuía intimidade suficiente para seu comportamento.

—  _Aigo_ , aí está você… Sempre galanteador… Não deveria fazer essas coisas na frente do meu filho — ela disse, com voz afetada.

—  _Eomma!_  — JongHoon disse ao fundo, em protesto.

— _Aigo_ , deixe de ser ciumento… — ela disse ao filho e sorriu em flerte aberto para SeungRi, que estranhou a situação.

— A senhora está bem?

— Sim. JongHoon disse que não sabia de você… — ela olhou para o filho — não esqueça de entregar o kimchi na geladeira para ele, heim? Eu quero que SeungHyun fique bem alimentado — disse, olhando para SeungRi e sorrindo mais.

Kimchi? Hmm teria sido o dela que SeungHyub achou na geladeira? Ele estava viajando e depois JongHoon não fora mais em sua casa, aquele kimchi misterioso poderia ser um presente dela (levado em algum momento) ou de YoungBae (que era um tradicionalista quando se tratava de comida).

— Farei isso,  _eomma_  — JongHoon murmurou — pode parar com isso? É constrangedor.

— Não tem nada de constrangedor aqui — ela respondeu e olhou o filho, o repreendendo com o olhar — eu já disse que não me importo e pare de agir como se houvesse algum problema.

SeungRi franziu o cenho. Ele não estava entendendo o que ocorria entre mãe e filho. — A senhora já está indo?

— Ah, você está aqui e pode ficar de olho nele… JongHoon anda de mau humor por causa do braço. Você deve animá-lo — disse, deu um sorrisinho malicioso e ficou corada — preciso chegar a estação.

— Eu te levo,  _eomma_  — SeungRi se ofereceu.

— Não precisa, filho. JongHoon já chamou um táxi. Eu vou ficar bem. Você não veio visitar meu JongHoon todos esses dias. Devem estar sentindo falta um do outro.

—  _Eomma_! — novamente, JongHoon protestou.

A senhora deu um beijo no rosto de SeungRi e despediu-se do filho, indo para o elevador. Os dois acenaram até as portas se fecharem, enquanto a senhora os olhava, feliz. Então, SeungRi encarou JongHoon.

— O que foi isso? — SeungRi murmurou, confuso — eu vim ver como está — disse, como se tivesse que se explicar — e te trouxe uma recompensa. Lulas à provençal e arroz preto.

Era a mesma comida que JongHoon trouxera no dia do beijo e que foi esquecida na porta do apartamento de SeungRi. Queria agradar o guitarrista, já que ambos gostavam de lulas feitas desse modo.

JongHoon apenas balançou a cabeça e deu passagem a ele. SeungRi entrou no apartamento, deixando os sapatos na porta. JongHoon sentou-se na ponta do sofá em L, sem falar nada. SeungRi deixou a comida na mesa e sentou-se depois na outra ponta, distante.

A casa de JongHoon era pequena, ele morava ali com as duas tartarugas que tinham um habitat enorme construído na outra parede da sala. A casa tinha poucos enfeites e um vaso com flores que provavelmente foi uma decoração temporária da mãe dele.

Antes, o silêncio entre eles era cômodo. Não precisavam conversar, precisavam apenas da companhia um do outro. Naquele momento, o silêncio era tão opressor que SeungRi ficou muito desconfortável.

— Me desculpe…  _Eomeoni_  ficou ouvindo as ideias erradas de HongKi-yah.

— O que ele disse a ela?

— Uma bobagem…

Devia ser mesmo, SeungRi pensou. Ele nunca viu a mãe de JongHoon agir daquela maneira. Sentia-se excluído do segredo, mas não insistiria nele, já que JongHoon se mostrava tão reticente a respeito.

— Seu braço está melhor?

— Quase não dói mais — JongHoon respondeu com uma voz baixa e sacudiu o braço como forma de mostrar o que estava falando. Ele usava uma faixa rosa no braço.

— Você está bem? Eles te trataram bem no hospital?

— Sim…

— Sei… Então, você estava com sua mãe? Que bom que ela pode ficar com você.

O assunto morreu novamente e SeungRi encarou o dono do apartamento que olhava para algum ponto no chão, sem encará-lo.

— Você me chamou para um almoço… Eu não pude chegar a tempo, meu celular estava desligado. O que queria falar comigo?

— Era sobre sua indenização. Acredito que seja justo eu pagar metade dela, uma vez que o incidente teve minha participação.

— Fui eu que fiquei no carro — despedaçado, depois que você me deixou, acrescentou em pensamento.

— Ainda assim, me sinto responsável. Me permita acertar metade da indenização.

— Está bem… Era só isso que tinha para me dizer? Podia ter mandando uma mensagem.

JongHoon assentiu e ficou em silêncio. SeungRi pensava que deveria ir com calma, mas não havia para onde JongHoon pudesse fugir, ele teria que mandá-lo embora. Ser paciente em conversas como aquelas, não era seu forte.

— Você quer que eu vá embora?

— O quê? — JongHoon o olhou e desviou os olhos — Não…

— Oh, se vamos fazer mesmo isso, eu vou precisar de uma bebida — SeungRi disse e ficou de pé, indo para a cozinha e apanhando uma latinha na geladeira. Viu os remédios na bancada de café da manhã de JongHoon e apanhou uma garrafa com suco para ele. Voltou para a sala e lhe entregou a bebida. — Eu e você… Acha que ainda podemos ser amigos?

— Não.

A resposta veio tão rápido que SeungRi engasgou com a cerveja. Não era exatamente o que ele estava esperando, mas decidiu que lidaria com isso até o fim. Ele também já tinha ideia de que não iria mais querer JongHoon somente como amigo, iria querer como companheiro em todas as formas que a palavra pudesse ser expressada e entendida. Talvez JongHoon não sentisse do mesmo jeito, ele não tinha como saber, ao menos, que conversasse mais.

— Entendo… Bem, ao menos, pode me desculpar? Eu acho que abusei de sua vulnerabilidade naquele dia, mas eu também tinha bebido muito e você não reclamou de nada. De qualquer forma, me desculpe.

JongHoon não disse nada. SeungRi riu, achando que não ia adiantar nada todo o esforço que estava fazendo.

— Por que você não fala uma maldita palavra? Eu tenho que ficar me desculpando e você? Não participou? Eu fiz tudo sozinho? Não foi você que disse “pode fazer o que quiser comigo,  _oppa_ ”? E ainda foi na minha casa, me acusar de transar com outras pessoas e me beijou. Eu não entendo você.

Antes que pudesse ter se dado conta, SeungRi tinha tido todas aquelas coisas. JongHoon o olhou, não parecendo alterado pelo o que escutou. Tinha algo errado com ele, SeungRi pensou, o JongHoon que ele conhecia iria esbravejar, mas aquele homem que estava sentado na sala com ele, parecia bastante controlado, como se soubesse todos os mistérios do mundo.

— Eu beijei outro homem no Japão — JongHoon disse de forma calma e SeungRi ficou paralisado, escutando — eu achei que podia fazer essas coisas, mas não posso. Eu não vi sentido em fazer isso. Eu que não entendo você, SeungHyunnie…

Ele beijou? Tinha beijado Ken? Ou outro?

— O que você não entende? Está falando isso porque eu dormi com outros homens antes de você? É isso?

— Isso também… —  JongHoon pareceu aborrecido e cruzou os braços no peito — mas não é isso… SeungHyunnie, você gosta de mim? Gostar de… Você me ama?

Bem, não havia mais motivos para esconder isso, havia?

— Sim.

— Desde quando?

— Desde sempre — murmurou.

JongHoon parecia ainda mais aborrecido. — Oh, parece que todos estavam certo… Todo mundo sabia disso, menos eu. Não era mais fácil ter dito antes?

— Teria feito diferença?

— Eu não sei, acho que sim. Teria sido melhor do que ouvir meus amigos falando sobre isso como se fosse óbvio.

Era óbvio, SeungRi pensou.

Eles se olharam e dessa vez, JongHoon não desviou os olhos. O olhar era tão cativante e vivo que SeungRi sentiu o coração disparar no peito. Ele ia se atirar aos pés do outro e implorar que o deixasse amá-lo novamente. Notava agora como era importante que isso voltasse a acontecer, parecia que sua vida dependia de tocar e beijá-lo da maneira que queria.

— Desde que a gente — JongHoon mexeu a mão como forma de pular a sentença que o constrangia, falando sobre a noite que dormiram juntos — eu fiquei pensando sobre isso. Eu pensei muito sobre isso. E eu vi que posso dividir qualquer coisa, menos você. Sabe como isso é difícil para mim? Como foi horrível saber que você gosta de garotos mais novos…

— Eu não gosto de garotos mais novos — da onde veio isso?

— Eu sei muito bem seu gosto.

— Deve saber mesmo, se olha no espelho todos os dias, não?

Notou um leve rubor tomar conta das bochechas de JongHoon. SeungRi levantou-se e foi se sentar perto do outro, deixando a lata de cerveja na mesa de centro, do lado do controle remoto.

— Ora e me fale de todas as fotos que tirou com meu  _hoobae_ … Aliás, me fale o que ele estava fazendo na sua casa aquele dia. Porque estava quase sem roupas quando eu cheguei lá logo depois dele ter saído…

— Você está com ciúmes de SeungHyub-sshi?

JongHoon não respondeu, se resguardando em seu orgulho. SeungRi inclinou-se sobre ele e viu o rubor tomar conta do rosto dele. JongHoon cheirava a pasta de menta, provavelmente o remédio que ele estava passando no braço machucado.

— Oh, JongHoonnie, você gosta de mim, é isso?

— O que você acha, seu cretino?

— Que está completamente apaixonado e por isso está falando tantas loucuras… — SeungRi inclinou-se ainda mais sobre ele — você não pode viver sem mim e me quer todinho para seu usufruto. Não é isso?

— SeungHyunnie, eu…

A frase morreu quando SeungRi o beijou. JongHoon tinha gosto de suco de morango e era delicioso. Ele entreabriu os lábios para a língua de SeungRi poder explorar toda a boca e gemeu de aprovação. Tudo em JongHoon deixava os sentidos de SeungRi prontos, a forma como ele suspirava, como mexia os lábios, como o estava instigando a aprofundar o beijo cada vez mais. SeungRi soltou-o quando ficou sem fôlego e viu o rosto do amado corado, os lábios úmidos, os olhos brilhantes.

— Você tinha razão, Choi JongHoon, se eu soubesse que você se apaixonaria por mim, eu deveria ter tentado te conquistar antes.

JongHoon passou os braços pelo pescoço de SeungRi e o beijou, sugando os lábios dele e o puxando para cima dele no sofá. SeungRi apenas o acompanhou, sentindo o coração de JongHoon batendo com força no peito e o membro duro em sua coxa. Ele riu com os lábios colados no do guitarrista e gemeu quando JongHoon puxou seu lábio inferior com os dentes, para depois o beijar com mais paixão.

As mãos se SeungRi acariciavam o corpo abaixo dele, empurrando a regata, metendo-se entre eles para tocar melhor a pele. Era tão quente e ele apertou os dedos, de propósito, para marcar a pele. Essa era uma das vantagens se estar em cima de um homem, ele podia ser duro que isso apenas estimulava mais.

SeungRi abandonou os lábios de JongHoon e mordiscou o queixo e depois lambeu o pescoço. O guitarrista se contorceu embaixo dele, o que o instigou ainda mais. Sua mão alcançou a bermuda e entrou nela, tocou o pênis duro e ambos gemeram. Os lábios de SeungRi fixaram-se na curva do pescoço, as mãos ficaram ansiosas nas carícias, JongHoon o puxava para baixo para ficar perto.

O cantor do BigBang afastou-se, de repente, de JongHoon e abriu a própria calça, levando o tecido para baixo. Os olhos de JongHoon acompanharam tudo. Quando SeungRi voltou a deitar-se sobre ele no sofá, JongHoon o abraçou novamente e gemeu quando sentiu as mãos de SeungRi segurando os dois pênis juntos. O olhar do amado era tão brilhante que era hipnotizador, SeungRi faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Ter seu pênis masturbado juntamente com o de JongHoon era uma fantasia frequente. Ele sabia que seria bom e agora que realizava o ato, estava nas nuvens. Tinha beijado os lábios que suspiravam, ansioso demais para conseguir se conter. Teria murmurado alguma pornografia, mas JongHoon parecia tão encantado com o que ele estava fazendo, que SeungRi desistiu disso, no entanto, falaria depois.

A roupa de JongHoon ficou suja com o orgasmo de ambos, mas ele não disse nada. SeungRi ficou deitado em cima dele, respirando com dificuldade. Provavelmente sua roupa ficaria suja também. O guitarrista sustentou o peso dele e acariciou seu cabelo com o braço bom. SeungRi fechou os olhos e roçou a ponta do nariz na curva do pescoço. O pé de JongHoon empurrava a calça de SeungRi para fora das pernas dele e fez com que ele risse. Era erótico aquele toque.

— Meu sofá… — JongHoon disse depois de alguns minutos.

—  _Miane_. Você precisa de um sofá maior.

— Não preciso. Faremos tudo no quarto, de agora em diante, eu não gosto de fazer essas coisas no sofá.

SeungRi riu. — Qual o problema do sofá?

— Ele não foi feito para isso — JongHoon respondeu, ainda mexendo no cabelo dele. Ele era tão carinhoso. 

SeungRi ergueu a cabeça e o fitou. — As paredes também, e eu vou usá-las de apoio para transar com você.

Disse apenas para vê-lo corar. JongHoon fez um bico com os lábios e olhou para o outro lado. — Você é um pervertido.

— Eu tenho um bom motivo para isso — respondeu e abriu um grande sorriso.

JongHoon não respondeu, continuou mexendo no cabelo dele e SeungRi descansou na curva do pescoço. Ali podia ouvir a respiração tranquila, o bater do coração. Ali era seu lugar, o cantor notou, muito feliz.

— Eu te amo — afirmou contra a pele de JongHoon — quero ficar aqui para sempre. Não fuja mais de mim.

A resposta foi um beijo em seus cabelos e uma aceleração na frequência cardíaca do guitarrista. SeungRi achou que poderia dormir ali, mas JongHoon mexeu-se e reclamou que ele estava muito pesado. Rolou por cima dele e sentou-se no sofá. O dono do apartamento ergueu-se com cuidado, o olhou e sorriu.

JongHoon olhava o sêmen seco na regata com o rosto corado. Ele ficou de pé e arrumou a bermuda, retirando a peça suja com cuidado. SeungRi empurrou a calça que estava nos tornozelos para o chão.

— Hmmm… Eu vou tomar uma ducha… Talvez você queira…

— Sim, claro — SeungRi ficou em pé no mesmo instante.

O guitarrista suspirou e olhou para o outro lado. — Você é louco...

— Sou sim — SeungRi o abraçou com força — por você.

 

 

JongHoon entendeu o que SeungRi quis dizer quando falou sobre as paredes. Agora que tinha o corpo encostado a uma e mãos ávidas exploravam seu corpo, ele entendia completamente. As paredes tinham uma função vital no sexo. A água morna do chuveiro, os lábios quentes de SeungRi, os dedos que o exploravam e o preparavam daquela forma.

Se perguntassem para ele se já tinha feito no sexo no banho, ele teria dito que sim. Agora que estava experimentando aquele outro tipo de relação, sentia-se casto perto do que SeungRi fazia com ele. O corpo de JongHoon respondia facilmente, derretendo-se todo a cada toque. Sua mente não conseguia mais raciocinar de forma adequada, tudo o que precisava era sentir mais. A única coisa que o trazia de volta a realidade era quando tentava puxar SeungRi para perto e seu braço enfaixado doía.

Ele conseguiu virar-se para a parede quando os dedos saíram de dentro dele. SeungRi estava se preocupando com o preservativo e JongHoon, espalmou as mãos na parede e esperou com ansiedade. Quando o outro corpo se aproximava, o segurava com força, ele tinha certeza que estava fazendo a coisa mais certa de sua vida. Naquele momento, ele não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa que quisesse mais do que SeungRi dentro dele. No começo, doeu um pouco, mas então, uma sensação plena o acometeu quando sentiu o pênis dele deslizando para dentro, saindo e indo novamente, naquele movimento constante.

SeungRi era um amante cuidadoso. Ele estava murmurando todas aquelas coisas em seu ouvido e JongHoon não sabia do que ele estava falando, entregue a sensações mais poderosas. O cantor resmungou alguma coisa quando o guitarrista mexeu o quadril em direção ao dele, então, o agarrou com firmeza e movimentou-se com mais força. JongHoon gemeu, aprovando a mudança de ritmo e sussurrou o nome dele, quando a mão de SeungRi fechou-se em torno do seu pênis.

JongHoon gozou logo depois e sentiu que SeungRi o acompanhou logo em seguida. Seu corpo ficou sem forças e o amante o sustentou contra o peito. JongHoon riu e apenas esticou a cabeça para enfiar-se debaixo do jato d'água.

— Você está bem? — SeungRi perguntou, ainda o segurando.

— Eu perdi minhas forças,  _oppa_  — olhou para ele — acho que vou aprovar essa ideia de usarmos todas as paredes, mas não concordo com o sofá.

SeungRi riu e o beijou, murmurando o quanto o amava. JongHoon sentia-se feliz, como nunca pensou na vida.

 

 

— Então, HongKi disse isso e minha mãe acreditou. Por isso que ela estava agindo de forma estranha.

JongHoon explicou quando os dois estavam no quarto. SeungRi trouxera a lula para ele comer, já que JongHoon não tinha certeza se iria conseguir sair da cama. Ele estava cansado do show e da atividade sexual.

— Ela está achando que somos namorados? — SeungRi riu — não a decepcionaremos, então,  _oppa_.

Ele disse a última palavra com uma voz afetada e JongHoon riu. — Você é um idiota. Mas… Eu te amo, Lee SeungHyun — confessou, tímido e recebeu um beijo na bochecha. Experimentou dizer isso e adorou o som daquelas palavras em sua boca.

— É, agora eu sei disso. E estou feliz.

SeungRi o abraço por trás e beijou seu pescoço. JongHoon sorriu e tocou os braços que o circundavam, pensando que agora, ele estava feliz. Tudo estava certo, como deveria ser.

 

**FIM.**


End file.
